Les éclaboussures de nos coeurs
by Tabourette
Summary: Slash HP/DM. Comment Potter ? Tu ne sais pas nager ! Ca va poser un problème. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Draco va faire son gentil et surmonter ses réticences pour t'apprendre à barboter, et peut être un peu plus...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les éclaboussures de nos coeurs

**Auteur** : Tabourette

Voici ma deuxième fic. A la base, j'étais partie sur un OS mais en voyant les 40 pages que j'avais écrites, je me suis dit que ça serait peut être mieux de le partager en deux chapitres... Ce n'était pas prévue donc la coupure que j'ai faite entre les deux chapitres ne vous paraîtra peut être pas placée au bon endroit mais je ne savais pas vraiment où couper pour garder un équilibre niveau longueur entre les deux parties. Désolé donc si ça ne vous parait pas judicieux.

**Note** : Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle par conséquent, si ça ne vous plaie pas, veuillez cliquer sur la petite flèche de retour...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

La Lune était presque pleine. Dans quelques jours elle le serait totalement et nimberait le parc d'une lumière translucide. Mais pour le moment, elle ne diffusait qu'une pâle lueur, effaçant à peine les ombres des arbres. Le parc conservait encore son aspect ténébreux et intimiste et c'est tout à fait ce que recherchait Draco. Mais la portion de parc où il se trouvait était encore trop exposée aux rares regards qu'un couche-tard aurait pu laisser traîner par une des nombreuses fenêtres qui ponctuaient la façade de l'imposant château. Il avait besoin d'un endroit isolé et calme pour enfin se détendre et laisser son esprit vagabonder sans être constamment dérangé. Etre le prince des Serpentards avait beaucoup d'avantages mais aussi des inconvénients. Il aimait être entouré par une foule qui l'adulait mais avait aussi besoin de temps en temps d'un moment de solitude. Etre seul avec lui-même lui était de plus en plus indispensable pour se contenir et faire face aux événements qui se succédaient en ce moment. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans le parc alors que tout le monde dormait, d'un sommeil plus ou moins paisible, plus ou moins angoissant, plus ou moins excitant…Cette dernière option remit en mémoire de Draco les petits gémissements d'extase que poussait Vincent dans son sommeil au moment où il quittait le dortoir. Un frisson de parcouru. Ne surtout pas y repenser ! Brrr ! La sexualité de Vincent était un terrain où il ne préférait pas s'aventurer en pensées. Surtout pas en pensés ! C'était beaucoup trop terrifiant.

Mais pourquoi il dissertait sur ça ?!

Dans un soupir, Draco s'arrêta, souffla un bon coup et essaya de diriger ses reflexions sur un autre sujet, n'importe quoi d'autre. Tiens ! Ce Serdaigle qui s'était pris une porte dans le couloir ce matin !

Voilà, très bon sujet.

Draco se remis en marche, ses pensées enfin dirigées sur autre chose que Vincent en train de…

Serdaigle ! Porte, bon sang ! Voilà…

C'est fou comme on a parfois un grand besoin de brider son esprit. Même dans sa tête on ne peut pas totalement se laisser aller.

Draco amorça la descente d'une pente, le château disparaissant peu à peu dans son dos à mesure qu'il allait en contre-bas.

Une brise fraîche s'engouffra entre les feuilles des arbres, déclenchant un doux frémissement végétal. Elle jouait entre les branches, frôlait les brins d'herbe, ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco, lui chatouilla le cou, s'infiltra sous sa chemise (la coquine ^^) pour finir par s'évader dans les collines verdoyantes qui bourdaient le domaine du château. La puissance et le calme de la nature l'entourait.

Descendant de plus en plus, Draco savait déjà exactement où le mèneraient ses pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait et y retournait. Cet endroit lui correspondait parfaitement. Il s'y sentait à l'abris avec les barrières naturels que formaient les arbres autour d'un rocher dont la force tranquille l'apaisait. Un lieu confiné mais ouvert sur le reste du monde avec la vue spectaculaire que lui offrait le lac étendu devant lui. Les clapotis de l'eau venant heurter la roche provoquaient une mélodie envoûtante qui accompagnait rythmiquement ses pensées.

Ce petit coin de réclusion était tellement éloigné du château que peu connaissait son existence et sûrement personne de nuit. C'était son endroit à lui.

Il l'avait découvert totalement par hazard alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était beaucoup trop éloigné. Et depuis il y revenait, au moins une nuit par semaine. Mais ce soir, c'était déjà la troisième fois depuis la fin du week-end. Il avait de plus en plus besoin de ses moments de solitude.

Il aperçu enfin la surface scintillante du lac derrière les arbres avec en fond, sur la droite, la silhouette vague du château. Il n'avait plus qu'a descendre vers les eaux calmes et il serait arrivé. Il se baissa et passa sous les branches touffues d'un arbre. Son petit coin de paradis s'ouvrit à son regard.

Draco s'arrêta net.

Quelques mètres devant lui, quelqu'un était assis. Sur SON rocher. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son sanctuaire nocturne, avait souillé son havre de paix.

La silhouette, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, le menton posé sur les genoux, lui tournait le dos. Les rayons de Lune n'éclairaient pas suffisamment l'intrus pour révéler son identité mais Draco n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Pour l'avoir vu lui tourner le dos tant de fois, il aurait pu reconnaître cette carrure et ce port n'importe où.

Potter !

Encore et toujours Potter.

Même au milieu de la nuit il fallait qu'il vienne l'emmerder. Au château, dans les couloirs, Draco était toujours partant mais pas ici, pas ce soir, pas dans le dernier refuge qu'il lui restait.

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit son visage en pensant à son sanctuaire maintenant profané mais bien vite, la colère remplaça tout autre sentiment. Potter n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de tenir autant de place dans sa vie, pas le droit d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, pas le droit d'être ici !

Le Griffondor ne fit aucun mouvement à son arrivée, il ne devait pas l'avoir entendu.

Doucement, sans bruit, Draco s'approcha du corps recroquevillé au bout du rocher, au bord de l'eau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais il ne voulait pas que Potter le voit tout de suite. Il voulait encore conserver le sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait sur le brun. Potter assis, Draco debout derrière lui.

Mais alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre du brun, la chaussure de Draco dérapa sur des gravillons, provoquant un crissement qui sembla assourdissant dans le silence qui régnait. Potter tourna brusquement la tête vers l'arrière et leva des yeux écarquillés de surprise vers la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

Draco était repéré.

Sans réfléchir, n'ayant aucune idée de la raison de son geste, Draco poussa Harry et le jeta dans l'eau qui s'étendait juste devant le rocher. C'était stupide comme vengeance mais ça faisait un intrus de moins dans son sanctuaire.

Malgré l'inconscience de son geste, c'est avec délectation que Draco regarda son ennemis tomber dans l'eau et s'y débattre. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'essayait de faire Potter avec ces grands gestes mais c'était marrant à voir.

Devant lui, Harry battait violemment des bras dans l'eau, provoquant une gerbe de gouttelettes qui scintillaient autour de lui. De faibles sons sortaient de sa gorge avant d'être coupés par les goulées d'eau qui s'y engouffraient dans un bruit de broborisme.

Debout sur son rocher, impassible, Draco le regardait faire d'un œil amusé.

-Oh ! Tu te noyes Potty, que c'est triste ! Raya-t-il. Je te conseille d'être un peu plus crédible parce que là je n'y crois pas trop.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pas sûr qu'il ait entendu ses paroles de toute façon avec le bruit que provoquaient les clapotis qui l'entouraient. Ses mouvements se faisaient de moins en moins violent alors que les secondes s'égrenaient. Sa tête restait de plus en plus longtemps immergée sous l'eau.

Draco trouva quelques chose d'étrange dans la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Bien qu'a seulement quelques mètres du rocher, Potter n'avait pas l'air de faire un quelconque mouvement pour y revenir et même si l'air était relativement doux pour un milieu d'automne, l'eau ne devait pas être très chaude. Et puis franchement, s'il était à sa place, Draco n'avalerait pas autant d'eau, on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le lac. Enfin si, on le savait, raison de plus !!

Quand la tête du brun resta plusieurs seconde d'affilé sous l'eau, Draco commença sérieusement à se poser des questions.

-Bon Potter, c'était marrant pendant 2 minutes mais maintenant arrêtes. Tu sais, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs alors c'est assez.

De faibles remous secouaient encore la surface de l'eau mais la tête de Potter n'était plus visible.

-Oh, Potter !? Tu crois peut être que je vais aller te chercher ? Cria-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu moqueuse mais qui sonna surtout paniqué à ses oreilles.

Le blond était maintenant franchement inquiet de ne pas le voir remonter bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ca allait bientôt faire 1 minute.

Le Serpentard hésita brièvement mais finit par enlever ses chaussures (elles lui avaient coûté très chère et il n'allait pas les bousiller pour Potter) et plongea dans l'eau sombre tête la première.

Les rayons de Lune traversaient difficilement l'opacité de l'eau mais Draco aperçu presque immédiatement son ennemis. A peine à un mètre de la surface, Potter bougeait encore vaguement les bras mais avait plutôt l'air résigné. Quand il sentit une main entourer son poignet gauche, il ouvrit vivement les yeux pour apercevoir une vague silhouette près de lui dont les cheveux blond où se reflétaient les rares rayons de lumière trahirent l'identité.

Dans un réflexe stupide de survie, il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler le blond et laissa par ce fait les quelques bulles d'air qu'il lui restaient s'échapper, laissant toute la place nécessaire à l'eau pour envahir sa bouche. A cet instant la panique le reprit après avoir fait place à la résignation et Harry recommença à s'agiter avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Mais presque aussitôt deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de son torse. Désespérément, il s'agrippa à ces bras salvateurs mais paniqua quand un lâcha prise.

Draco en avait besoin pour nager et remonter à la surface mais il avait toute les peines du monde à maintenant Potter contre lui. Le bougre ne cessait pas de s'agiter. Le blond essaya d'oublier la douleur que lui infligeaient les ongles du Griffondor sur le bras le tenait et amorça une lente remonté.

Plusieurs fois, il heurta le corps de Potter de ses pieds mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'était pas sauveteur professionnel non plus ! Il était déjà bien gentil de l'aider (le fait que ce soit lui qui ait mis Potter dans cette situation et qu'il lui devait au moins ça était complètement obsolète pour lui…) et puis Potter n'avait qu'a pas tant bouger.

Encore quelques centimètres et deux têtes émergèrent à la surface, l'une respirant rapidement et l'autre toussant et crachotant des filets d'eau alors que l'air reprenait peu à peu ses droits dans ses poumons.

En quelques brasses maladroites, ils arrivèrent près du rocher où Draco aida Harry comme il pu à grimper dessus. Dans un mouvement souple, il se hissa à son tour sur la surface rocheuse et saisi à bras le corps un Potter qui peinait à remonter, totalement à bout de force. Perdant l'équilibre sous le poids de l'autre garçon, Draco s'aplatit sur le sol dans une exclamation étouffée, un Potter épuisé s'écrasant sur lui.

Draco écarta cette chose mouillé de dessus lui avec un petit grognement indigné. Le brun roula et atterrit à côté du blond, allongé sur le dos.

Aucun mot de fut échangé, seule deux respirations haletantes perçaient le silence. Autour d'eux, l'eau provenant de leurs habits assombrissait peu à peu la roche.

Une fois sa respiration calmée, Harry s'écria :

-Non mais tu es complètement fou !

Draco ricana de cette entrée en matière.

-Un simple merci m'aurait suffi Potter, les flatteries de me font rien.

-Ah parce que je devrais te remercier en plus ?! Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette situation. Rétorqua le brun.

-Il n'y aurait pas eut de problème si tu avais arrêté de faire le guignol dans l'eau et étais revenu au bord au lieu de barboter.

-Parce que tu penses que c'était de plein gré que je suis resté dans l'eau ?! Mais bien sûr, un petit bain de minuit dans de l'eau à 2°C c'est tellement vivifiant ! Ca convient parfaitement à mes envies suicidaires !

-Ben en même temps, si j'avais ta tête, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles en finir avec la vie…

Complètement abasourdie par tant de méchanceté, Harry abatit violemment son bras sur le ventre du blond allongé à côté de lui. L'air s'échappa des poumons de Draco dans un sifflement alors que celui-ci se pliait en deux sous le choc. Il lanca un regard furieux au brun qui l'ignora complètement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas mérité !

D'accord, Draco ne le dirait pas. Après tout, Potter n'avait pas tout à fait tord mais ça, Draco ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.

-Et puis, repris Harry, tu es complètement taré ! Ca te prend souvent de jeter les gens à la flotte ,

-Non, juste quand c'est toi…répliqua le Serpentard qui reprenait petit à petit son souffle.

Le bras d'Harry partie de nouveau dans sa direction mais Draco avait prévu sa réaction. Il roula rapidement sur le côté et le coup ne l'atteignit qu'au bras, provoquant une douleur que passagère.

Devant la mine boudeuse du brun, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

Depuis quand il riait avec Potter ?!

Harry jeta un regard surpris au Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de Malfoy et était persuadé que, tout comme son caractère, son rire serait détestable. Mais au contraire, il avait un rire claire et fluide. Un rire plaisant. Un rire qu'on aimait écouté et provoquer pour le seul plaisir de l'entendre. Mais ce rire s'arrêta bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Malfoy le regardait d'un air mi-surpris mi-furieux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ris aussi franchement. Il se contentait toujours d'un petit ricanement et le plus souvent méprisant. Mais là, il avait vraiment rigolé et pour quelque chose de même pas drôle…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à Potter pour l'avoir fait rire et casser son masque de froid Serpentard ou s'il devait lui être reconnaissant pour justement l'avoir fait enfin rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? La question n'était pas là, il devait le détester, point.

Draco s'étonnait lui-même de son comportement : il jetait Potter à l'eau puis allait le repêcher alors qu'il aurait dû le laisser se noyer , et maintenant il riait à coté de lui. Il faisait n'importe quoi ce soir.

Encore que, pour le premier point, il se comprenait : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser mourir le Survivant aussi stupidement. Il avait encore besoin de lui, il devait encore tuer le mage noir. Ensuite seulement il pourrait mourir comme il le souhaitait et où il voulait, que ce soit en se noyant ou en s'écrasant de balais.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Draco n'avait rien de particulier contre le Lord noir, rien de personnel en tout cas, mais qu'il meurt lui simplifierait grandement la vie. Il n'aurait pas à faire un choix entre deux camps opposés. Le mal ou le bien. Bon, tout n'était pas aussi noir et blanc mais on s'en approchait fortement. Sa position instable entre les deux ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment, il allait bientôt devoir faire un choix. Déjà, depuis plusieurs mois son père le pressait pour qu'il rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts. Au yeux de tous, Lucius lui laissait le choix, pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu'il les avait rejoint de son plein gré et qu'il était le digne fils de son père, mais tout deux savaient parfaitement que le libre arbitre de Draco était complètement enchaîné. S'il ne rejoignait pas rapidement Voldemort de lui-même, il le ferait de force. Et Draco savait son père capable de toutes les bassesses pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le problème de conscience qui se posait à Draco était qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver assujettis aux besoins d'un mégalomane aux tendances psychopathes. Il était son seul maître. Le seul moyen d'échapper à cet avenir de servitude et à la pression de son père serait de rejoindre le côté du « bien » mais cela, Draco n'en avait pas plus envie. Ca signifiait rompre tous liens avec les siens et puis franchement, les petites réunions de familles et les calinoux, très peu pour lui… Alors Draco se retrouvait entre les deux. Il était une des rares personnes encore neutre de cette guerre. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelque chose le ferait choisir mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre éternellement. Donc, que Potter tue le mage noir simplifierait vraiment les choses pour lui. Il n'aurait plus à choisir.

Bref, sa vie n'était pas des plus facile en ce moment et voilà que maintenant il se retrouvait à rire devant Potter à qui il venait de sauver la vie.

Mais d'ailleurs, comment ça se faisait que le Survivant se soit laissé couler ?

Une lumière fit tilt dans la tête de Draco

Il se redressa brusquement et planta son regard sur le brun à côté de lui.

-Potter ! Tu ne sais pas nager ?!

Harry lui lança un regard profondément atterré.

-Ben dit donc, ça a dû te demander beaucoup de réflexion pour arriver à cette conclusion. Tes trois neurones vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Persifla le brun, mal à l'aise malgré les apparences.

Personne ne savait qu'il ne savait pas nager. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si les Dursley n'avait pas jugé utile de gaspiller leur argent pour payer des cours à leur neveu.

-Tu veux dire, repris un Draco totalement retourné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, que si je te jette à l'eau, tu meurs ?

-Je te rappel que c'est précisément ce que tu viens de faire…

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, trop perturbé par sa découverte qui n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, au contraire.

-En gros, il suffit que le mage noir lance un sort de liquéfaction sur le sol où tu te trouves pour que tu meurs. Il n'a qu'à te foute à la flotte pour que le guerre soit fini et que le Lord noir gagne ?

Harry pâlit violemment sous cette constatation si durement énoncée. Du moment que personne n'était au courant de cette faiblesse, il ne courait aucun risque. Qui aurais eut l'idée de le mettre à l'eau de force (à part Malfoy …) ? Mais maintenant…

Les yeux paniqués, Harry essaya de cacher sa peur mais celle-ci transparue légèrement dans sa voix.

-Et bien si tu veux, je me jette tout de suite dans le lac, ça résoudra le problème et ça évitera à Voldemort de le faire Et puis, ça finira le travail que tu as commencé. C'est Voldemort qui sera content de toi !

Draco remarqua seulement maintenant le regard apeuré du brun qui le fixait, les bras enroulés autour de lui dans une attitude de protection que la nuit trop claire ne parvenait pas à cacher. Il aurait pu se foutre de lui et de sa peur, mais à présent, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, la situation était trop grave pour ça. Si Potter mourait, qui le sortirait de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Pas que Draco croit beaucoup aux chances de victoire du Survivant, mais il restait son dernier recours pour s'éviter une vie de servage. Si le Griffondor mourait, soit il rejoignait Voldemort, soit il était tuer pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

Et franchement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

L'idéal serait de vivre avec le mage noir mort, mais cette option n'était possible qu'avec Potter vivant et pas un Potter qui s'écroule à la première flac d'eau.

-Bon, ça va Potter, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pense le Lord de moi. Du moment qu'il me foute la paix. Et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer, je ne savais même pas que tu ne savais pas nager. Ce qui soit dit en passant est pitoyable pour ton âge.

Reprenant son habituelle ton narquois, Draco ajouta :

-Quand je vais dire à tout le monde que saint Potter ne sait pas nager…

Mais Draco savait parfaitement qu'il ne le raconterait à personne. Il y avait trop de risque que cette information finisse par arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort.

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux Malfoy, de toute façon tout le monde est déjà au courant. Mentit Harry, imperturbable en surface.

-Tu mens très mal Potter.

Draco n'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais il préférait s'en persuader. Il en allait de sa survie.

Le silence du brun lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste.

Changeant de sujet avant de subir d'autres moqueries de la part du Serpentard, Harry demanda :

-Au fait Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as jeté à l'eau si comme tu le dis tu n'avais aucune intention perfide de me tuer ?

-Juste comme ça, j'en avais envis, lui répondit nonchalamment Draco.

-Tu mens.

-Oui .

Harry n'ajouta rien, conscient que le blond n'en dirait pas plus. C'était déjà assez bizarre qu'ils soient ici, tout les deux, à parler sans s'insulter alors ils n'allaient pas non plus s'échanger leur penséss profondes.

Le silence les entourait que seules leurs respirations redevenues tranquilles venaient rompre. Une brise légère mais fraîche vint les envelopper de ses caresses.

Harry frissonna dans ses vêtements mouillés. Il fallait qu'il rentre mais étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le moment qu'il était en train de vivre. Ca le changeait de parler avec Malfoy sans se foutre sur la gueule. C'était presque agréable.

Harry brisa finalement le silence.

-Tu sais Malfoy, c'est presque sympas de discuter avec toi quand tu n'es pas…toi ou celui que tu paraîs être dans la journée.

-La ferme Potter. Grogna le concerné.

-Mouais, j'ai rien dit…

Draco maugréa et serra ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il était d'accord avec Potter mais il ne le lui dirait en aucun cas. Un autre problème occupait son esprit : trouver un moyen d'éradiquer le point faible de Potter qu'il venait de découvrir et par la même occasion, peut être sauver sa peau dans un futur proche.

Harry se rappela alors une phrase qu'avait dit un peu plus tôt le Serpentard et qu'il n'avait pas relevé sur le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulait dire tout à l'heure par «j'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense Voldemort de moi » ? C'est ton papa qui ne doit pas être content de t'entendre dire ça. Tu ne t'ai pas encore converti au mangemorantisme ?

Malgré son ton détaché, Harry était vraiment curieux de la réponse.

-Hmm, non, répondit distraitement Draco, pas vraiment conscient de ce que venait de demander le rouge et or. Pas envie.

Harry en resta sans voix. Il était persuadé qu'à la première occasion Malfoy serait aller grossir les rangs de ses ennemis masqués. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser plus de question à ce sujet mais Draco finit par sortir de ses pensées et posa la question qui le perturbait depuis un moment.

-Dis Potter, tu n'as jamais pensé à apprendre à nager, prendre des cours ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Quoi ! S'exclama le rouge et or , tu es encore sur ce sujet ?! Ca va, c'est bon, je ne sais pas nager, je ne sais pas nager, point ! Ca ne va pas me tuer non plus ! Enfin si, peut être…Mais si ça doit arriver ça arrivera.

-Ca va, t'énerves pas, c'était juste une question. Râla Draco. Mais euh...j'ai une autre question qui me turlupine.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'énoncé des mots que choisissait Malfoy : « turlupine », ça sonnait tellement bizarre dans sa bouche.

Voyant que Potter ne disait rien, Draco posa sa question vraiment très très existentielle.

-Comment tu as fait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour nager dans le lac ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, atterré : qui pensait encore à ça ? Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis. Mais par politesse, même si ça restait Malfoy, il lui répondit sans faire de commentaires. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment de paix entre eux deux par une remarque stupide.

-Je ne sais pas trop, quand j'ai pris les branchiflores, c'est venu tout seul, c'était instinctif. Je pouvais nager. Mais ça n'a pas duré. J'ai essayé plus tard une fois l'effet des plantes effacé mais j'ai bu la tasse…

Draco ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait. Faire manger constamment des branchiflores à Potter pour qu'il ne soit pas susceptible de se noyer jusqu'à se que Vorldemort perde ou gagne n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il s'étoufferait avec l'air de l'atmosphère et au final, il mourait aussi. Pas bonne idée.

-Et tu n'a jamais demandé à la belette ou à la sand-de…Granger, de t'apprendre à barboter ? Repris Draco, vraiment très perturbé par le sujet.

Harry poussa un grognement, de plus en plus énervé.

-On peut arrêter de parler de ça ?! Non, je ne leur ai jamais demandé, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ça et s'apitoient encore un peu plus sur mon sort. Et puis Ron, malgré toute l'amitié que je lui porte, ne sait pas tenir sa langue, il le dirait à tout le monde. Je ne veux que personne sache ! On peut arrêter maintenant ?

-Pourtant , je sais, moi, maintenant.

-Oui mais toi tu es…Malfoy, au moins tu n'as pas pitié de moi.

-Ben si, je trouve ça assez lamentable en faite…

Harry lui jeta un regard blessé. Il ne devrait pas se formaliser de l'avis du vert et argent pourtant. Il avait l'habitude de ses critiques.

-Et pourquoi ça semble t'intéresser autant tout à coup ce sujet. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir nager.

-Pour rien.

-Malfoy…

Draco finit pas s'énerver devant l'inconscience du Survivant face à la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et se pencha au-dessus du brun allongé sous lui. De sa voix froide habituelle, il parla apprarement calmement alors qu'au fond de lui se mêlait colère et peur.

-Potter, commença-t-il, dans ta petite tête de demeuré tu ne sembles pas saisir ce que tu risques. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il suffit au mage noir de t'envoyer dans l'eau pour que tu meurs, pour qu'il gagne. Et s'il gagne, moi, je me fait tuer pour ne pas avoir rejoint à temps ses rangs alors que mon père me l'a demandé tant de fois, continua le blond, inconscient de livrer le fond de ses pensées à son pire ennemis.

Il était en train de dévoiler ses peurs les plus profondes à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais trop aveuglé par sa colère, il n'en tient pas compte.

-Il suffit que cette information remonte aux oreille du Lord pour qu'il s'empresse d'aller construire un nouveau lac rien que pour toi. Tu comprends ce que je te dit Potter ? Tu vis, je vis. Tu meurs, ma vie est finie. Peut être pas physiquement mais peut être que ça vaudrait mieux.

Harry ne pipa mots pendant toute la déclaration du Serpentard. Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça mais jusqu'à présent, le fait que personne ne connaisse son inexpérience dans ce domaine l'avait empêché de s'appesantir sur la question. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que le découvrir était à la porté de n'importe qui comme venait de le montrer son expérience avec Malfoy. Il avait compris que le blond ne dirait rien et il comprenait les raisons de sa colère mais ça n'empêchait pas quelqu'un d'autre de découvrir qu'il ne savait pas nager par hasard et si c'était le cas, il savait que ça s'ébruiterait. Voldemorts avait des espions jusque dans le collège et il se retrouverait en danger.

Tout ce que venait de dire Malfoy était totalement vraie et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas le temps dans la journée d'avoir des cours en plus, son emploi du temps était déjà surchargé.

Au-dessus de lui, le souffle rapide du blond se mêlait au sien. Mal à l'aise, il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour le repousser. Il préféra parler pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère.

-Je sais tout cela Malfoy mais que veux tu que j'y face ? Tu vas me donner des cours pour que j'apprenne peut être ?! Ricana Harry, ne pensant pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais Draco continuait à le fixer, manifestement en train de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait dire ça mais ça vie en dépendait. Que Merlin le préserve !

-Pourquoi pas.

Harry le fixa, les yeux écarquiller

-Quoi ?! Mais je plaisantait !

-Pas moi.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à m'apprendre à nager quand même ? Questionna Harry de plus en plus perdu.

-C'est ça ou un avenir probablement inexistant et je trouve que ça serait vraiment trop con de mourir à cause d'une putain d'histoire de crawl !

-Non mais tu sais Malfoy, il y a très peu de chance que Voldemort me tue par noyade. Par un Avada Kedavra ou par torture, oui, mais pas en me noyant.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas impossible, je ne veux pas courir le risque.

Harry resta pensif devant la proposition apparemment sérieuse que venait de lui faire son vis-à-vis.

-Tu veux dire que toi, Draco Malfoy, tu vas me donner des cours, à moi, Harry Potter ?

-oui.

Un clapotis de l'eau toute proche vint couper le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco finit par se rallonger à côté du brun sur le rocher maintenant sec sous l'effet de la douce brise.

Le Griffondor réfléchie à la proposition qu'il venait de recevoir. C'est vrai que ça valait le coup d'essayer et puis, il avait toujours voulu savoir nager. S'éloigner, seul vers le milieu du lac. De plus, si c'était Malfoy qui lui enseignait, il était sûr que son secret serait bien gardé : dire qu'il donnait des cours à Potter serait sûrement la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Les yeux levé vers le ciel, Harry finis par dire :

-C'est d'accord Malfoy.

Draco se redressa, étonné. Il était presque persuadé d'essuyer un refus.

-Bon, je vois qu'on est d'accord. Je propose qu'on commence dès demain soir avant qu'il ne face trop froid. Rendez-vous au petit ponton en bois à l'Est du lac.

Il se releva alors qu'Harry acquiessait à sa proposition et sans un mot plus, il partis.

Finalement, Draco n'avait pas pu se retrouver seul pour réfléchir mais ce qui venait de se passer était sûrement plus constructif que de réfléchir à des pensées mainte et mainte fois ressassées. Peut être que sa proposition allait lui sauver la vie plus tard mais Potter risquait quand même très fortement de se faire tuer pendant la bataille finale, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais au moins, s'il gagnait, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir aider et peut être même pourrait-il en retirer quelques bénéfices plus tard. La nuit n'était pas si mal.

En faite si…Son problème de choix de camp n'était toujours pas résolu, Potter avait découvert son petit coin secret et semblait s'y plaire et en plus, il avait proposé de lui donner des cours de natation. A Potter. La nuit ne pouvait pas être pire.

Ce n'est qu'à nouveau seul qu'Harry réalisa complètement ce qui venait de passer. Tout d'abords, il avait faillit se noyer mais cet « accident » était presque obsolète comparé à ce qui avait suivit. Il avait presque parlé courtoisement avec Malfoy ! Ils s'étaient parlé sans échanger de paroles trop insultantes et avaient même partager leur opinion. Harry avait du mal à l'admettre mais les longues minutes qui venaient de se passer avec le Serpentard avaient presque été agréables. Il appréciait déjà beaucoup ce jeu de querelle qu'ils entretenaient, à s'échanger et reéchanger des répliques acerbes mais discuter normalement avec Malfoy lui avait fait découvrir une autre de ses facettes. Derrière le Serpentard froid et arrogant que rien ne perturbait se cachait un être normal, avec ses doutes et ses frayeurs. Et tout ceci lui aurait presque fait oublier le principal : il allait apprendre à nager avec Malfoy…

Discuter avec lui était une chose mais aller faire mumuse dans l'eau et faire des bubulles avec sa Némésis en était une autre. Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, si jamais ça en avait été une… Malfoy n'allait probablement pas essayer de le noyer comme il l'assurait lui-même ou alors il ne se serait pas donner la peine d'aller le repêcher tout à l'heure, mais le Serpentard passerait probablement son temps à se foutre de sa gueule en le voyant se débattre lamentablement dans l'eau. Harry était déjà suffisamment complexé par son ignorance en matière de nage, c'était déjà assez dur de ne pas pouvoir aller nager avec les autres pendant l'été, prétextant une trop grosse fatigue, un mal de tête ou quelque soit l'excuse sans qu'il n'ait besoin de supporter les moqueries de Malfoy. Mais il ne pouvait plus refuser l'aide, certe complètement intéressée, du blond. Il n'avait pas tort en ce qui concernait Voldemorts : il suffisait qu'il apprenne son point faible pour tout de suite l'exploiter et ce n'est pas un sort de tête en bulle qui l'aiderait à sortir de l'eau, ça laisserait juste plus de temps à Voldemort pour mieux le viser avec sa baguette. Ses chances de vaincre était déjà mince alors il ne voulait pas donner une opportunité de plus à son ennemi.

Alors il devrait probablement supporter les moqueries de Malfoy. Dès demain soir en plus. Lentement, Harry se leva et quitta avec regret ce petit coin de paradis qu'il venait de découvrir. Mais manifestement, Malfoy le connaissait aussi. La probabilité qu'ils se soient rencontré par hasard dans un lieu si éloigné du château et si isolé était vraiment faible.

Les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à son dortoir où tout le monde dormait profondément.

Harry se coucha enfin et c'est en se repassant en boucle la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Malfoy qu'il s'endormi.

* * *

Le soir suivant, c'est très nerveusement qu'Harry se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous convenus la veille avec Malfoy.

Harry soupira un grand coup et sortie dans l'air tiède qui flottait dans le parc. Au moins, il ne faisait pas trop froid pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Maillot de bain qui, dans le cas d'Harry n'avait pas encore servi. Il l'avait acheté il y a deux ans pendant une sortie à Pré-au-lard dans un grand excès d'optimisme. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, avoir un maillot de bain en sa possession ne donnait apparemment pas la faculté de savoir nager, loin s'en faut. Pourtant ça aurait été tellement pratique : tu enfiles ton maillot de bain et hop ! A la flotte l'individu et voila que tu nages comme une sardine. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, nager comme une sardine n'était techniquement et anatomiquement impossible pour l'homme…Ben oui !! On n'a pas encore la capacité d'onduler de tout le corps à l'horizontale voyons ! Ça coince au niveau des hanches…Et la nage de la crevette n'a rien de très folichon… Mais c'était quand même une idée à creuser le coup du maillot de bain qui fait nager, il pourrait peut-être en toucher deux mots aux frères Weasley. Mais de toute façon, l'invention arriverait trop tard, il aurait déjà eut ses leçons avec Malfoy.

Il devait donc se rendre à ce rendez-vous malgré tout. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il viendrait alors il viendrait. Il n'allait pas se défiler et faire croire à Malfoy qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer parce que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Pas du tout… Bon ok, il appréhendait un peu mais rien de bien catastrophique. Il allait faire son grand garçon et irait gentiment se rendre près du lac. De toute façon, il était presque arrivé, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il était déjà venu quelques fois au ponton où ils devaient se retrouver et devait bien avouer que c'était un bon choix de la part de Malfoy. En effet, ce bout de pont se trouvait dans un coude que formait le lac, créant ainsi un espace relativement clos qui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité du lac. Une sorte de petite crique reliée au reste du lac avec un bout de pont sur la rive droite qui avançait de quelques mètres seulement dans l'eau, faisant un plongeoir idéal pour quiconque se risquerait à affronter le front du lac bien trop proche pour ça. ais pour apprendre à nager sans avoir peur des étendus de flotte qui s'ouvraient devant vous, c'était le lieu idéal. Enfin, pas si idéale que ça vu que Malfoy s'y trouvait actuellement. Tout de suite, ça cassait l'ambiance du lieu mais le monde est loin d'être parfait...

-Potter tu es en retard, je ne compte pas t'attendre des heures.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et releva un regard affligé vers Malfoy.

-J'ai à peine 2 minutes de retard, ça ne t'a quand même pas foulé de m'attendre 2 minutes, tu ne vas pas en attraper une crampe quand même…

-Tu as peut-être 2 minutes de retard mais moi ça fait au moins 10 minutes que je t'attend.

-Oui et bien ça n'est pas mon problème. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'arriver en avance.

Le blond soupira, s'abstenant de répondre. Il n'allait pas commencer à se battre dès le début quand même

Il commença à ôter ses vêtements qui recouvraient son maillot de bain préalablement enfilé. Voyant que le Survivant le regardait sans rien faire, il suspendit son geste et se redressa en posant les points sur les hanches.

-Bon tu te désapes ou tu compte me faire attendre encore 10 minutes de plus? Râla Draco.

Mais son énervement aurait été beaucoup plus impressionnant s'il ne se trouvait pas posté debout, la chemise sortie du pantalon et les bras replier sur les hanches qui écartait les deux pans de tissus déboutonnés.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder ce torse pâle qui brillait devant lui. Malfoy ne faisant aucun geste, Harry releva les yeux vers son visage et remarqua enfin que le blond était vraiment impatient.

-Non, non, c'est bon, je me déshabille.

Ce qu'il fit, tournant le dos au Serpentard. Mauvais geste de survie mais il préférait ne pas le regarder pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

Une fois que ses vêtements furent sagement plier au pied d'un arbre, il se tourna vers Malfoy qui manifestement le regardait faire. Ils se firent face, tous les deux en maillot de bain.

Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent contre son gré sur le torse de son vis à vis. Jamais il n'avait vu une peau pareille. Pourtant, il ne se privait pas regarder les corps d'hommes quand l'occasion se présentait : en bon adolescent gay aux hormones déchaînées, la vue d'hommes à demi nu lui convenait plus que parfaitement, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu une peau aussi pâle, pâleur encore plus accentuée par les rayons de la Lune. La respiration de Malfoy faisait monter et descendre son torse, créant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière fascinant. Il sentait monter en lui une envie irrépressible de tendre la main et de toucher cette peau, voir si elle était aussi douce au touché qu'au regard, mais la voix traînante de la personne à qui appartenait cette épiderme le sortie de sa contemplation.

-Bon Potter, tu comptes me mater longtemps comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir TON regard qui traîne sur moi.

Mouais, ça restait Malfoy…

Malgré ses dires, Draco n'était pas resté insensible au regard du Griffondor. Un frisson lui avait secoué le corps en voyant ce regard si intense et rempli de convoitise posé sur lui. Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Tous les jours il voyait des regards admirateurs et parfois excités le fixer mais jamais avec cette chaleur, jamais de cette manière, comme avec…respect.

Il faut dire que rares étaient les personnes à l'avoir vu aussi dévêtu. A part aux yeux d'une fille, ça première expérience sexuelle et seule hétérosexuelle – qui avait d'ailleurs confirmé ses doutes sur son homosexualité- et à son premier et seul partenaire masculin, jamais il n'avait dévoilé autant de partie de son corps. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il se montrait en maillot de bain devant quelqu'un. Un Malfoy ne se baigne jamais en public. Si l'envie lui prend, il peut aller nager, mais seul. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment hésité à se dévoiler comme ça devant Potter. Etonnant. Probablement parce qu'il savait que le brun ne pourrait pas en parler sans évoquer leurs futures séances de natation, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient.

Il avait été presque soulagé quand Potter avait détourné son regard de lui. Ca ne se faisait pas de regarder les gans comme ça ! C'était indécent !

Par contre, ce qui l'avait profondément surpris, c'est qu'un tel regard venait de Potter. Qui aurait cru que le Survivant était intéressé par les corps plus virils que féminin et probablement par le sexe masculin en lui-même ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, pas sûr de la réaction qu'aurait le brun. Pas que d'ordinaire il s'en souciait mais il ne voulait pas que le Survivant écourte leur séance de natation. Oui, natation ! Il était ici pour ça alors pourquoi il pensait à tout ceci ?!

Draco souffla un grand coup pour se vider la tête et regarda le rouge et or en face.

-Bon Potter, à la flotte ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Harry jeta un regard déterminé au lac qui s'étendait au bout du ponton mais bien vite, il le reporta sur le blond, les yeux maintenant paniqué et incertains.

-Mais euh…ça à l'air profond là, non ?

Draco grogna mais saisi le bras du brun et l'emmena sur la rive.

-Et ici, ça convient à monsieur ? Ce n'est pas avec ces 10 centimètres d'eau que tu vas boire la tasse, rassure-moi ? Non parce j'ai soudain des doutes vus tes capacités ou plutôt ton absence de capacité. Le railla le Serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Ca commençait bien…

Il finit par s'avancer au bord de l'eau et y entra prudemment. Le froid lui saisi presque immédiatement les pieds. Mais elle était gelée cette eau !

Malfoy le regardait faire, un air impatient plaqué sur le visage. Harry préféra se taire au lieu de passer encore pour une chochotte. Il avança pas à pas dans l'eau, le froid gagnant peu à peu le haut de son corps mais il essaya de ne pas y penser.

Tant qu'il aurait pied, tout irait bien.

Il entendit Malfoy entrer à son tour dans le lac et une gerbe de gouttelettes qui le firent frissonnées l'avertir que le blond avait plongé. Harry le vit sortir la tête de l'eau les yeux écarquillés. Comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid ?!

-Ferme la bouche Potter et avance vers moi.

Là où se trouvait le vert et argent, l'eau lui arrivait au niveau du torse. Mais il avait pied. Harry le rejoignis donc, avançant prudemment dans l'eau froide.

-Bon, commença Draco, je n'ai jamais appris à nager à quelqu'un mais ça ne doit pas être difficile. Il faut juste que tu y mettes du tien et que tu ais confiance en moi

Harry avait rêvé où Malfoy venait bien de dire qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui. Avoir confiance en Malfoy…Ces petites séances de natation allaient s'avérer plus dures que prévu.

Draco surpris l'air septique de son vis à vis et réalisa les paroles qu'il venait de dire.

-Oui bon, si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi, fait au moins ce que je te dis sans rechigner. Je ne compte pas te tuer. Enfin, si tu fais trop l'abruti je risque de ne plus répondre de mes gestes mais après c'est toi qui vois…

En face de lui, le Griffondor ne répondit rien, se contentant de claquer des dents.

En plein mois d'octobre, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à avoir une eau très chaude mais Draco ne s'en souciait pas. Lui-même quand il avait appris à nager avec un professeur qu'avait engagé son père n'avait pas eut droit au confort minimum. A force de s'être baigné mainte et mainte fois dans de l'eau glaciale, il ne sentait presque plus la morsure de l'eau sur sa peau. Il allait falloir que Potter s'y habitut car il ne connaissait pas de sort suffisamment puissant pour réchauffer le lac en entier.

-On va commencer par des choses simples. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord que tu ais confiance en l'eau qui t'entoure avant de vraiment apprendre à nager. Si tu à peur de décoller tes pieds du fond de l'eau pour nager, ça ne servira à rien de t'apprendre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Malfoy s'y connaissait plus que lui dans ce sujet et devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Bon, tu vas commencer par te mettre sur le dos et te laisser flotter. La position de l'étoile de mer en gros…

Draco répugnait à utiliser un langage si infantile mais c'était la meilleur façon de faire comprendre à Potter ce qu'il attendait. Devant lui, le brun réfléchissait manifestement à la meilleur façon de parvenir à cette acrobatie si périlleuse.

-Bon, souffla Draco, excédé, regard, je te montre.

Et d'un geste souple, le blond se laisse glisser sur le dos et se met à flotter tranquillement.

A côté de lui, Harry le regard attentivement faire jusqu'à ce que la peau pale du ventre de Malfoy n'émerge et détourne perfidement son attention. La peau humide semblait scintiller sous la lumière de la Lune couplé aux fins filets d'eau qui la recouvraient. Mais bien trop vite au goût du Griffondor, Draco se remit sur ses pied.

-Bon, a ton tour maintenant, lui dit-il, inconscient de l'effet qu'il vennait de produire.

Harry se secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et essaya à son tour d'exécuter le mouvement qui semblait finalement assez simple.

Mais n'est pas une étoile de mer qui veut et Harry sentit son corps s'affaisser dans l'eau sombre. Rapidement il se remit sur ses pied et crachota le peu d'eau qu'il avait eut le temps d'ingurgiter.

Draco, qui le vit faire, ne fit aucun commentaire quant à sa piètre tentative. Lui aussi était passé par-là.

-Je crois qu'on va procéder autrement. Commença le blond, pensif. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais me mettre derrière toi et je vais te soutenir de mes bras pendant que tu te laisseras tomber en arrière. Ensuite je t'aiderais à rester droit et allongé. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais on va tenter.

Harry visualisa à peu près ce qu'attendait le Serpentard et acquiesça. Devant ce signe d'assentiment, Draco vint se placer, comme il l'avait dit, dans le dos du brun.

-Vas-y, laisse-toi doucement aller en arrière. Je suis là et je vais te retenir donc ne crains rien.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire pour Harry. Même s'il savait maintenant que Malfoy ne lui voulait aucun mal, se laisser aller vers les eaux sombres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir allait à l'encontre de son instinct primitif de survie, malgré la présence du blond. Malgré tout, il respira un grand coup et s'exécuta, s'attendant à sentir la morsure de l'eau froide engloutir son visage. Mais comme il l'avait promis, Harry senti les mains de Malfoy se poser sur son dos et le soutenir.

D'un pas sur le côté, Draco vint se placer au niveau du flan de son compagnon sans toutefois le lâcher. Il descendit une mains au creux de ses reins et donna une légère poussé.

-Vas-y Potter, pousse avec tes pieds et remonte les à la surface.

Harry s'exécuta et Draco passa rapidement une mains au creux de ses genoux, l'autre n'ayant pas quitter le bas de son dos.

Et tranquillement, Harry se mis à flotter.

-Détend toi Potter, tu es tout crispé. Je te tiens, c'est bon.

Malgré les paroles rassurante du blond, Harry ne parvint qu'a se décrispé légèrement. Draco s'en contenta, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir mieux.

-Maintenant, essaye de remonter un peu tes fesses parce que là, tu vas finir par couler.

Et encore une fois, le brun essaya de suivre les conseils qu'on lui donnait mais il n'arrivait pas à la fois à se tenir allonger et à remonter les fesse sans menacer de tout lâcher et de couler.

Pour l'aider, Draco glissa la main précédemment au niveau de ses genoux sous ses fesses.

Il avait fait ce geste sans réfléchir mais eut un temps d'arrêt en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de foutre une main au cul de Potter… Petit cul pas mal musclé d'ailleurs bien que Draco ne s'aventura pas à le tâter.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais s'il l'enlevait ça aurais paru suspect au brun et Draco ne souhaitait pas que Potter devine son trouble. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le Griffondor avait un putain de beau corps ! Même en étant son ennemis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Potter restait un homme après tout, foutument bien bâtie de surcroît, et Draco restait gay. Leur animosité ne ferait pas changer la vision qu'avait Draco en ce qui concernait les beaux corps virils.

Draco continua donc son geste d'aide et releva les fesses du brun pour qu'elles soient dans l'alignement de son corps. Trop occupé par ses pensés, il ne fit pas attention a la brusque crispation d'Harry lorsque cette mains entra en contacte avec cette partie assez intime de son anatomie. Mais toutefois pas aussi intime que le léger renflement que provoquait le sexe du Survivant sous le tissu de son maillot mis en valeur par sa position allongé qui se trouvait à présent sous le nez du blond.

Son souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de Draco qui préféra s'éloigner quelques peu du corps si tentateur. Après tout, Potter était bien capable de flotter tout seul maintenant qu'il était bien positionné.

Mais aussitôt qu'Harry senti les points de contacte qu'il avait avec le corps du blond le quitter, il paniqua à la pensé de l'entendue vide et sombre qui s'étendait sous son corps. Il se replia sur lui-même et se remis debout sans toutefois pouvoir empêcher l'eau de lui entrer dans les narines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou Potter ? Râla Draco alors que son vis à vis se bouchait douloureusement le nez. Tu y étais presque !

-Mais tu n'avais qu'a pas me lâcher comme ça sans prévenir !

Draco secoua la tête, affligé, mais garda malgré tout son calme.

Bon, il n'était pas là pour fantasmer comme ça. Même si le corps était beau, il continuait d'appartenir à Potter. Potter, l'homme qu'il pouvait le moins sentir. Enfin non, s'il était juste avec lui-même, il admettrait que Potter n'était plus le pire depuis un moment mais il faisait quand même toujours parti des têtes de liste. Et puis ça ne se faisait pas de déstabiliser les gens comme ça, c'était perfide. Est-ce que lui il allait foutre son sexe sous le nez des gens ? Non !

Il souffla et osa enfin regarder le brun.

-Bon, on recommence. Lâcha Draco.

Après tout, il était là pour apprendre au Griffondor à nager. Et maintenant, il ferait attention à ses gestes.

Pendant encore une petite heure, Draco initia Harry aux joies du barbotage dans l'eau. Tout n'était pas parfaitement réussis, Harry était encore paniqué quand le blond le lâchait mais tous deux gardèrent malgré tout leur calme et le Serpentard se révéla être un professeur étonnamment calme et patient. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de parfois pousser des petits coups de gueule.

C'est satisfait d'eux-mêmes, que les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'eau froide du lac et se séchèrent. Aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun évitant de regarder l'autre et surtout ces corps que l'eau ne cachait plus à présent.

Après s'être rhabillé, ils remontèrent côte à côte vers le château . N'échangeant encore une fois aucun mot. Juste avant de passer la porte qu'ils avaient utilisé pour sortir, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour une nouvelle séance de baignade.

Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps, aussi ne firent-il aucun bruit en entrant.

Harry attendit que Draco ai tourné au coin d'un mur pour revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité. Le rôle de préfet de Draco lui permettait de se promener librement dans les couloir s'il le souhaitait mais Harry n'avait pas cette immunité.

Tous deux regagnèrent leur dortoir, ressassant leur soirée commune. Ca avait été si étrange. Cette attirance qu'ils avaient ressentie pour le corps de l'autre les perturbaient beaucoup. Il faut dire que jamais avant ils n'avaient eut l'occasion de se voir mutuellement à demi nu.

A Poudlard, il y avait très peu de garçon ouvertement gay et Draco et Harry se gardaient bien de se renseigner. La solitude qu'ils ressentaient était parfois dure à supporter ce qui expliquait probablement leur sentiment de ce soir.

En tout cas, c'est de ça qu'ils essayèrent de se convaincre.

Mais peut être que leur haine réciproque en était la cause. Passer autant de temps à insulter et penser méchamment à l'autre devait indéniablement créer des liens. Mais Draco et Harry n'étaient pas assez fin analyste et ne se connaissaient pas assez eux-même pour arriver à correctement expliquer ce qu'ils avaient ressenti ce soir.

Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'arrêter les cours de natation , ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors ils continuèrent à se voir tous les soirs et essayèrent de faire abstraction du corps de l'autre.

Une fois que tout le monde dormait, ils se glissaient discrètement hors de leur dortoir et se retrouvaient près du lac. Ils devaient profiter de ce que le temps ne soit pas encore trop mauvais pour continuer. Une fois que l'eau deviendrais trop froide, Harry se voyait très mal continuer. Mais pour l'instant, c'était encore supportable.

Harry avançait bien dans son apprentissage. Draco lui avait appris depuis peu les mouvements de la brasse et la séance d'aujourd'hui consistait simplement en une amélioration de cette nage.

-Bon Potter, on va aller tous les deux là-bas en nageant. Draco désigna un endroit à peu près au niveau du bout du ponton. On se la fait tranquille, pas besoin de paniquer.

Harry tiqua en voyant la distance qu'il devait parcourir mais le coude que formait le lac où il se trouvait était trop étroit. La petit crique ainsi crée ne lui permettre pas de nager suffisamment longtemps sur la largueur pour rester où il avait largement pied.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la profondeur du lac n'augmente pas très rapidement, tu peux parcourir une longueur acceptable avant de ne plus avoir pied. On s'arrêtera avant et on reviendra. Il faut que tu t'entraînes à nager plus longtemps.

Harry compris ses intentions et accepta de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent alors tous les deux du bord en nageant, côte à côte. Draco allait lentement pour permettre à Harry de rester à son niveau. Il avançait encore laborieusement mais tout de même suffisamment vite pour ne pas couler. Après une bonne minute de brasse, Draco s'arrêta et attendit que le brun comble les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Seule sa tête dépassait de l'eau.

-Ben voilà, c'était pas difficile.

Harry arriva à côté de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était content de son exploit et les paroles de Malfoy sonnaient comme un compliment à ses oreilles, ce qui était assez rare. Il s'arrêta de nager et se remis debout cherchant appuie sur le fond du lac. Mais seul le vide s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il paniqua brusquement et commença à s'agiter et battre des jambes, affolé. Dans un réflexe de survie, il agrippa Malfoy à côté de lui, seul point d'amarrage possible dans les alentours.

Draco se tendit quand il sentit le corps du brun se coller contre son dos. Ce dernier croisa ses jambe autour des hanches du blond et entoura son cou de ses bras, manquant de l'étrangler. Le souffle rapide du Griffondor venait caresser l'oreille de son partenaire.

Hors de l'eau, seule deux têtes mouillées dépassait mais sous la surface, Harry s'agrippait désespérément à Draco tel un bébé koala sur sa maman.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fou Potter ? Demanda Draco d'une voix affligé. En apparence il semblait calme mais au fond de lui, le corps du brun si près de lui le faisait se crisper.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'on aurait pieds quand on s'arrêterait !

Draco souffla un bon coup afin de garder son calme tout en se pinçant l'arrête nasale.

-Et comment crois-tu que je garde la tête hors de l'eau alors que tu t'agrippes à moi. Tu crois peut être que je flotte ?!

Harry réfléchie attentivement et se trouva soudain très con. Il baissa timidement la tête, géné de sa réaction précipitée.

-Bon, tu descends ? S'impatienta Draco.

Prudemment, le brun descendit de son perchoir. Mais tout comme la première fois, il ne trouva pas de point d'appuie et recommença à paniquer jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontre le fond du lac.

Il avait la tête à moitié immergé…

Derechef, il saisit le bras du Serpentard et remonta prestement sur son dos.

-Je suis plus petit que toi crétin !!

-Putain, évite de me crier dans les oreilles ! Jura Draco.

Il essaya alors de décrocher sa sangsue mais Harry s'agrippait fermement au seul point qui lui permettait de rester dans l'eau en toute sécurité. C'est à dire Draco…

Mais le problème c'est que le blond était plus que conscient du corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui. Et s'être forcé à ne pas regard Potter pendant plusieurs jours ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang froid.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry ressentait exactement la même chose. Mais un cruelle dilemme se présentait à lui : soit il descendait du blond et repartait vers ces eaux inhospitalières et trop profondes pour lui, soit il restait où il était et pouvait savourer en toute impunité la chaleur du corps contre lui. Dur choix, très dur…

C'était perfide de sa part de profiter du blond comme ça, s'en qu'il n'en ai conscience, mais c'était sûrement la seule occasion qu'il aurait de pouvoir enfin toucher la peau pale qui l'obnubilait depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt.

Perdu dans ses pensée, il commença à faire bouger sa mains sur le torse lisse du blond. Ses geste suivant ses pensé sans qu'il n'en ai conscience.

Mais si Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, Draco lui, le sentait parfaitement ! Quand il sentit cette main aller et venir, il se crispa brusquement.

Mais qu'est ce que foutait Potter ?

Il ne pus retenir un tressaillement quand les doigts fins frôlèrent un de ses tétons. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Potter, c'était le froid !

Le souffle du Serpentard s'accéléra quand cette main taquine descendit vers son ventre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne pu retenir le petit gémissement qui sortie de ses lèvres. Malgré la discrétion du son, il résonna dans le silence qui les entourait. Harry repris brusquement ses esprit quand il l'entendit. Il ne remarqua qu'alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et suspendit son geste mais il le repris rapidement quand il réalisa que le blond avait réagis même s'il ne sut dire si c'était de plaisir ou de dégoût.

Cet arrêt fut infime mais il suffit à Draco pour réagir. Il plia brusquement les genoux et plongea sous l'eau.

Surpris, Harry lâcha prise et commença à battre des bras et des jambes.

Sans se soucier de lui, Draco repartit à la nage vers la rive du lac et en sortit pour commencer à se sécher.

Harry, comprenant qu'il était tout seul pour sortir d'ici, essaya de se calmer et commença à nager difficilement vers le bord. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le blond qui finissait de se sécher. Se retrouver seul pour nager était complètement différent que lorsque le Serpentard se trouvait à ses côté, présence rassurant qui l'empêchait de paniquer.

Une fois au bord, il marcha précipitamment vers l'autre jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé Malfoy, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je pensais. Je sais que le fait que je te touche doit te répugner mais il en va de même pour moi je te signal. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je m'excuse.

Draco arrêta de s'habiller. Potter venait de lui faire des excuse, c'était un événement assez rare pour qu'il en profite. De plus, il se sentit soulagé que le brun ai cru qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que le Griffondor ce face des idées –même si elles auraient été justifié- s'il avait réagi c'est juste parce que ça faisait un moment que personne ne l'avait touché et encore moins caressé. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Potter !

Malgré son insistance à s'en persuader, il se sentait étrangement triste que Potter se dise répugné à le toucher. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser. Il n'était pas encore près à admettre qu'il avait aimé que Potter le caresse et qu'il aurait souhaité que lui aussi apprécis.

-C'est bon Potter, il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis j'en avais marre que tu t'agrippe à moi. Je rentre, je suis fatigué. On se voit demain soir ?

Sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'a une question mais Harry y répondit positivement malgré tout.

-Ok, bon ben à demain alors.

Et sur ce, Draco partie, laissant Harry seul près du lac.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir et à ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de caresser Malfoy ? Bon, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il mourait d'envie de toucher cette peau si attirante, de sentir enfin sa texture et sa souplesse, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne raison pour tripoter Malfoy.

Oui…

Mais merde quoi ! Il n'était pas en bois, il avait bien le droit d'avoir des petits moments de faiblesse lui aussi ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour que Malfoy le méprise comme ça. Oui il était gay, oui il aimait toucher les hommes alors c'est normale que quand on lui en met un magnifiquement bien foutu sous le nez il craque.

Pourtant, il avait bien essayé de faire abstraction du corps à demi nu qui toutes les nuits lui faisait face et le narguait, de ne se concentrer que sur le foutu caractère de Malfoy et sur le fait que ce soit Malfoy justement. Mais si en plus, le Serpentard n'était plus aussi désagréable que d'habitude quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, qu'est ce qu'il lui restait pour s'accrocher et ne pas craquer ?!

Parce qu'il devait bien avouer que depuis le début de leurs séances nocturnes, Malfoy n'était plus aussi détestable qu'avant. Ô bien sûr, la journée, il restait le même, mais une fois le soir venu, au bord du lac, il changeait complètement. Il s'était révélé un professeur patient et attentif. Bien sûr il n'était pas devenu doux comme un agneau, long de là, mais il était presque devenu agréable à côtoyer. Surtout qu'en il se retrouvait en maillot de bain…

Et puis c'est bon, il n'avait fait que l'effleurer légèrement, il n'était pas obliger de se crisper comme ça. Il aurait pu faire bien pire. Ou bien mieux selon le point de vue où on se place…

Harry essaierait encore plus de se contrôlé à l'avenir mais d'avoir toucher la peau si douce du blond rendrait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.

Le principal était quand même que Malfoy n'ai pas annulé leur séance. C'est qu'il commençait à prendre goût à la natation, surtout avec certains professeurs…

Mais malgré ses dires, Harry appréhendait beaucoup leur prochaine rencontre. Comment se comporterait Malfoy à présent ? Est-ce qu'il allait redevenir la parfait petit salaud qu'il était dans la journée ? A quoi devait-il s'attendre de la part d'un Serpentard qui n'avait cessé de le surprendre depuis plusieurs jours ?

Seule la nuit du lendemain lui donnerait une quelconque réponse.

_A suivre._

* * *

La suite devrait arriver dans 2 ou 3 jours.

Merci de m'avoir lu !!


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite et fin de "les éclaboussures de nos coeur". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!

Un grand merci à Celikwi pour avoir corriger mon histoire. Grace à elle, vous ne vous retrouvez pas ensevelie sous un immonde tas de fautes d'orthographe!

**Avertissement** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon (entre deux hommes, je le précise au cas où...) donc si cela vous dérrange, passez votre chemin. Et pour ceux que ça ne dérrange pas, savourez!! XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

La journée du lendemain finit immanquablement par arriver et c'est nerveusement qu'Harry subit les nombreux cours auxquels il se devait de faire acte de présence.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pianoter de ses doigts sur les tables en bois pendant les trop longues heures de cours. Sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter alors que les professeur faisaient s'écouler trop lentement les nombreuses heures qui le séparaient du soir. Soir qu'il redoutait et attendait impatiemment à la fois. Seule la main d'un Ron grognon plaqué brusquement sur la-dite jambe la faisait s'arrêter. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle.

Ses amis ne cessèrent de lui demander ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui pour être si nerveux mais Harry resta trop évasif pour qu'ils aient une véritable explication.

Il ne leur avait pas parlé de ses cours avec Malfoy. D'une part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis soient au courant de son incapacité à nager mais aussi parce qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui. En parler à quelqu'un romprait sûrement le charme de leur petite séance. Et puis, il s'agissait quand même de Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il passait toutes ses nuits avec un gentil petit Poufsouffle.

Quand l'heure fatidique arriva, c'est le ventre noué qu'il se rendit au bord du lac, s'attendant au pire, mais tout se passa normalement. Malfoy venait manifestement d'arriver et commençait à se déshabiller. Il le salua comme tous les soirs et n'échangea pas plus de mots, comme tous les soirs. Harry avait remarqué que le blond avait apparemment besoin d'un petit temps avant de se sentir relativement à l'aise avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait à parler normalement et à se détendre.

L'attitude habituelle du blond détendit Harry. Apparemment, il ne lui faisait pas grand cas de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Si Malfoy pouvait en faire abstraction, lui aussi.

Silencieusement, le Serpentard entra dans l'eau et commença rapidement à effectuer des petites brasses énergiques. Harry comprit pourquoi quand il entra à son tour dans le liquide sombre : elle était glaciale !

Rapidement, le brun se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler. Ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir quand Draco se tourna vers lui.

-Ça va Potter ? Tu as une sale tête.

-C'est l'eau, elle est trop froide !!

-Bon ça va, elle est un peu plus fraîche qu'hier mais pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Il est hors de question que je nage dedans ! Rétorqua le brun qui sortit rapidement de l'eau et s'enroula dans sa serviette.

Draco soupira bruyamment et sortit à son tour.

-C'est ça où alors on arrête tout. L'eau va être de plus en plus froide et je ne me vois pas t'apprendre à nager dans la baignoire des préfets, aussi grande soit-elle.

Harry se frappa violemment le front de la paume de sa main. Draco sursauta devant tant d'auto-violence et commença à sérieusement douter de la santé mentale de son vis-à-vis. Manifestement, le froid avait attaqué ses connexions nerveuses et son bras était pris de spasme violent…

-Je suis trop con !

-Je n'osais pas te le faire remarquer Potter…

-Rooh, la ferme. Je veux dire, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de me geler les… enfin… de me geler tout court dans de l'eau à 10°C. Je suis sûr que la salle-sur-demande pourrait nous fournir une piscine !

-Potter, ça serait trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau de parler normalement ? C'est quoi une 'piscine' ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu te baignes où l'été ? Le questionna Harry les yeux écarquillés. Et lui qui pensait que les piscines étaient aussi connues chez les sorciers.

-Dans des lacs ou à la mer quelle question !

-Et bien une piscine c'est comme une grande baignoire mais à l'extérieur. Ou à l'intérieur, si tu as assez d'argent… Et l'eau y est plus chaude que dans un lac. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est dans les capacités de la salle-sur-demande.

-On peut toujours essayer. Ça évitera peut-être à monsieur Potter de geindre comme une fille parce que l'eau est trop froide.

Harry ne releva même pas tant il commençait à être habitué à ses remarques douteuses.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement et prirent le chemin du château.

-Au fait Potter, je confirme, tu es vraiment con de ne pas y avoir pensé…

-Bon ça va, toi non plus tu n'as pas proposé cette idée.

-Oui mais moi je ne suis allé que deux-trois fois dans cette salle, je ne sais même pas quelles sont ses réelles capacités.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Si.

-Non.

-La ferme.

* * *

Draco et Harry arrivèrent sans encombre devant le mur où se trouvait la porte cachée de la salle-sur-demande.

Il n'avait croisé personne dans le château, ni Rusard, ni un professeur mais si jamais ça avait été le cas, Draco aurait été près à accuser Potter de traîner dans les couloirs alors que lui ne faisait que son modeste travail de préfet en le reconduisant dans son dortoir.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit à Potter. Et comme il n'avait rencontré personne, le brun n'en saurait jamais rien.

Draco laissa à Harry le soin d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait une piscine et ne pouvait donc pas en demander une. Harry effectua le rituel obligatoire des trois passages devant le mur et la Salle révéla enfin ses portes.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et les ouvrirent avant de pénétrer dans la pièce que leur avait fourni le château.

À la vue de ce que contenait la pièce, Harry et Draco se figèrent de stupeur. D'émerveillement serait plus juste car la piscine qui s'offrait à leur regard était magnifique. Au centre de la pièce s'étendait un large bassin rond d'environ 30 mètres de diamètre qu'une eau lumineuse venait remplir. Le fond, d'une couleur beige nacrée jetait des reflets scintillants sur les murs circulaires où étaient représentées des scènes aquatiques d'une discrétion telle qu'on ne les remarquait pas immédiatement.

Tout autour du bassin, un carrelage de large pierre vert pâle nacrées accentuait la luminosité féerique du lieu.

La lumière venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois sans pour autant qu'elle en devienne éblouissante. Au contraire, elle conférait à la pièce une sensation chaleureuse et intimiste.

Les deux sorciers n'osaient pas respirer devant tant de beauté réunie en un seul lieu et avancer vers le bassin, fouler ce sol magnifique leur semblait déplacé. Une telle pièce était faite pour être regardée, pas pour être pratiquée.

Draco se pencha à l'oreille du Gryffondor pour y murmurer, comme si parler trop fort serait un sacrilège en ce lieu.

-Elles ressemblent toutes à ça les piscines moldues ? Parce que si tu me dis que oui, je serais capable de m'y expatrier.

Chose étonnante venant de quelqu'un comme Draco…

-Euh… non, elles ne ressemblent pas exactement à ça… non, pas à ça.

-Tu crois qu'on à le droit de s'y baigner ?

-Je pense qu'à la base, c'est l'utilité première de ce bassin Malfoy, il nous a été fourni pour ça. Et il est hors de question que je retourne me geler les fesses au lac.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry s'avança finalement vers l'étendue d'eau, d'un pas feutré comme s'il avait peur de casser quelques chose.

L'eau lui semblait si accueillante qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps : il enleva ses vêtements hâtivement remis un peu plus tôt et avança un pied dans l'eau. La tiédeur du liquide lui caressa la peau. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Parfait.

Il descendit les quelques marches du bassin et entra complètement dans l'eau, un sourire béat illuminant son visage. Ça changeait de l'eau glaciale du lac !

-Dépêches-toi de venir Malfoy, elle est vraiment bonne.

Draco ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et rejoignit à son tour l'eau limpide qui s'étendait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux en entrant et se laissa doucement engloutir par le bien-être qu'il ressentait.

Sans s'occuper plus d'Harry, il commença à effectuer quelques brasses fluides vers l'autre côté du bassin.

Des petites vaguelettes venant lui caresser le visage lui firent ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir Harry devant lui qui le regardait.

Draco plongea à son tour son regard dans ses yeux vert qui rappelaient la couleur du sol, si accueillant. Si chaleureux. On ne l'avait pas souvent regardé comme ça.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne firent que se regarder.

Mais Draco finit par se racler la gorge, gêné par ce regard si intense qu'ils venaient de partager. Ce regard sur lui, cette présence près de son corps lui rappelait intensément les caresses de la veille, ces longs doigts qui parcouraient sa peau et que son corps ne faisait que réclamer. Il voulait encore être touché mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était Potter.

Et pourtant, c'était justement parce que s'était Potter qu'il le voulait tellement. Ça avait le goût de l'interdit. Malfoy et Potter n'étaient pas fait pour se caresser mais pour se frapper. Malgré tout, en cet instant, Draco aurait tout renié pour ne sentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la peau douce du brun contre la sienne. Juste un toucher infime, un effleurement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

C'est pourquoi il recula légèrement quand le brun s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui. Mais manifestement, la piscine n'était pas de cet avis car le dos de Draco toucha rapidement le bord du bassin. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais Potter, lui, pouvait encore avancer, ce qu'il fit.

Sans s'en rentre compte, la respiration du bond s'accéléra alors que le corps du brun se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, un mince filet d'eau les séparant. Trop près.

Sous l'eau, la main de Potter s'avança et s'empara du poignet de son vis à vis. Son corps se raidit mais bien vite, il abandonna la lutte et se laissa aller contre le bord du bassin alors que les longs doigts lui caressait l'intérieur du poignet.

Trop vite au goût de Draco, la main du Gryffondor quitta le bas de son bras pour y remonter, s'arrêtant une infime seconde au creux du coude avant de reprendre son ascension vers son épaule et son cou qui marqua la fin du trajet de cette main si douce. Ses doigts s'allongèrent et vinrent lui caresser la nuque, à la base des cheveux.

Draco lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être, penchant la tête en arrière vers ses doigts qui répandaient de petits frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Doucement, Draco releva les paupières qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux brûlants d'Harry.

Des yeux qui lui promettaient bien plus que ces petits attouchements infimes.

Harry combla les derniers petits centimètres qui les séparaient et son corps vint enfin se presser contre celui de son partenaire. Peau pâle contre peau bronzée.

La main toujours sur la nuque, Harry exerça une légère pression, approchant la tête du blond de la sienne.

Draco ne chercha pas à résister. Il n'en avait pas envie. Marre de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, à ce qui serait bien pour lui et son image. Là, il n'était question que de lui et de Potter, de son corps contre le sien, de cette bouche si tentante à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne. De cette source de plaisir qui se trouvait si près. Vraiment près. Non. Trop loin. Vraiment trop loin.

Draco avança sa tête vers cette bouche et y posa ses lèvres.

Voilà, là c'était bien.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sans bouger pendant quelques infimes instants, attendant la réaction de l'autre mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Aucun ne se recula. Ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient continuer ? Probablement. Heureusement. Parce que Draco avait très envie d'en goûter un peu plus.

Il commença à bouger ses lèvres contre celles, douces, de son partenaire. Il sortit un petit bout de langue avec lequel il traça les contours de sa bouche ne cherchant pas encore à y pénétrer mais Harry ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il avait envie de plus, de sentir plus cette douce caresse que lui infligeait le blond. Alors que la langue rose passait sur la commissure de ses lèvres, le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et la happa, accentuant dans le même mouvement sa pression sur le cou du blond pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Il n'avait plus le droit de se soustraire à son baiser, il l'avait perdu quand il avait commencé à lui lécher les lèvres. Quand il avait simplement commencé à l'embrasser en fait.

Mais Draco n'avait aucune intention de se soustraire à ce baiser. Au contraire, il accueillit avec plaisir la langue du brun qui pénétra entre ses lèvres, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche.

Passant ses bras, jusque là inactifs, dans le dos du Survivant, Draco amorça de douces caresses sur la peau humide de son compagnon. Il lui effleura les omoplates, passa sa main sur son flanc avant de la faire descendre dans le bas de son dos. Alors qu'Harry accentuait leur baiser, très sensible aux doux attouchements que lui faisait le blond, Draco griffa légèrement la peau sous ses doigts sous l'effet du plaisir mais presque aussitôt, il recommença ses caresses, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi violent. Oui, il devait se faire pardonner. Alors pour présenter ses excuses, il glissa sa main sous l'élastique du maillot de bain du brun, effleurant dans le même mouvement la peau douce du haut de ses fesses.

Harry grogna contre ses lèvres. Tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de celui qui lui prodiguait de si douces sensations, il posa sa deuxième main dans le creux de ses reins et, d'une vive pression, rapprocha leurs deux bassins.

Dans un mouvement de hanches contre le sexe de son compagnon, il lui fit savoir combien il le désirait. Et Draco le comprit très bien quand il sentit durcir contre lui le membre du brun, engoncé dans son seul vêtement. Leurs deux respirations s'accélérèrent alors que le blond réagissait à son tour aux stimulations qu'exerçaient les hanches du brun sur lui.

Le Serpentard mit fin à leur baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, Harry en profita pour attaquer la gorge qui s'offrait à lui et la couvrir de nombreux baisers.

Draco sortit ses mains du maillot d'Harry dans une dernière caresse et les fit glisser vers son ventre.

Harry lui mordilla la clavicule et en retour, le blond descendit ses doigts le long de la fine ligne de poils noirs qui se perdaient dans les profondeurs du vêtement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter aussi près de cette zone qu'il désirait si ardemment, alors il continua son chemin et sa main finit par échouer sur la bosse que formait le sexe du brun à travers le tissu. Doucement, il exerça une légère pression avant de faire aller et venir ses doigts sur le membre tendu.

Contre sa gorge, Harry émit un long gémissement qui fit vibrer son torse contre celui, plus pâle, sur lequel il était appuyé.

Harry saisit les hanches du blond entre ses mains et le poussa fermement contre le bord de la piscine. Il reprit possession de la bouche si tentante qui lui faisait face et l'embrassa passionnément alors que son bassin ondulait contre cette main tellement désirée. À son tour, il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco, sous le maillot mais il ne se contenta pas de les caresser légèrement, il les pressa vivement, faisant aller et venir ses doigts sur les surfaces rebondies. Sans prévenir, il fit pénétrer un doigt entre les deux globes fermes et titilla l'entrée si intime du Serpentard sans pour autant y pénétrer.

Un cri de plaisir se bloqua dans la gorge du blond alors qu'il sentait ce doigt si indiscret le frôler à cet endroit.

Sa main quitta le sexe tendu du brun et alla s'agripper à son cou. Ses hanches bougeaient activement, essayant d'accentuer au maximum cette caresse intime d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, alors que son souffle erratique venait chatouiller l'oreille du brun. Mais celui-ci n'accéda pas au désir de Draco de faire pénétrer son doigt dans cette antre pourtant si chaude et accueillante et se contenta de rester en surface.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, c'était si bon, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché à cet endroit par quelqu'un d'autre.

S'agrippant fermement aux épaules de son partenaire, il pressa son sexe contre le sien et commença à se mouvoir langoureusement. Il remonta une de ses jambes le long des hanches de l'autre qui s'empressa de l'agripper, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs deux membres durs et tendus.

Tous deux poussaient des gémissements de plaisir que la pièce circulaire répercutait faiblement.

Harry saisit l'autre jambe de Draco et la remonta au même niveau que l'autre tout en le soutenant, ses mains posées sous ses fesses qu'il palpa fermement au passage.

Les mains du brun étant maintenant prises, Draco décida de s'occuper lui-même de la situation. Passant ses mains entre leur deux corps, il descendit le plus qu'il put, compte tenu de leur position, leurs maillots de bain à eux deux, permettant à leur sexe d'enfin entrer en contact. La rencontre de leurs deux peaux brûlantes les fit haleter.

Draco s'empara du membre turgescent de son partenaire et y fit courir sa main, le massant, le caressant, le pressant avec passion pendant que le Gryffondor avait repris possession de son cou et du haut de son torse.

Les mains soutenant toujours son compagnon, il fit descendre le vêtement sous ses doigts et alors que sa bouche venait sucer les orbes rosées du torse pâle, il fit enfin pénétrer son index dans l'antre si chaud et si accueillant entre les fesses qu'il soutenait.

Draco rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et lâcha un long cri de plaisir qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce.

Et, comme ce doigt si plaisant allait et venait en lui, il suivit la cadence avec sa main enserrant toujours le sexe tendu du brun et effleurant le sien au passage.

De longs cris de plaisir venaient percer le silence de la salle et que tous deux aurait été bien incapable de retenir s'ils en avaient eu envie.

Leurs mouvements s'accentuaient, devenaient plus violents, plus passionnés alors qu'ils approchaient de la délivrance.

C'est dans un long râle qu'Harry se libéra dans la main qui lui avait offert tant de plaisir. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer bien longtemps les mouvements de son doigt qu'à son tour, Draco éjacula entre leurs deux corps.

Épuisé, il se laissa retomber contre le torse de celui qui le portait. Mais Harry avait les bras tremblants et fut obligé de faire descendre doucement le corps du blond dans l'eau. Draco resta agrippé à son cou, retrouvant peu à peu son souffle alors que l'eau limpide venait laver leurs deux corps.

Les bribes de plaisir quittaient lentement leur être, les laissant juste repus.

Ses bras toujours autour du Serpentard, Harry pressait son torse contre le sien, l'eau tourbillonnant autour d'eux.

Draco finit par relever la tête et croisa le regard paisible du brun posé sur lui. Il avait l'air heureux d'être là et de le serrer contre lui, pourtant Draco sentit une vague d'angoisse le submerger.

Qu'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Draco ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça avec Potter.

Il y avait la guerre, Potter était le Survivant, rien n'était simple, ce qu'il venait de faire impliquait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler, beaucoup trop de choses qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu.

Son cœur se serra sous la panique.

Il plaqua ses mains contre le torse du brun et le repoussa brusquement.

-Lâches-moi Potter !

Il essaya de remettre son masque pour jeter un regard froid au Gryffondor mais il était bancale et le Survivant pu voir transparaître la peur et l'angoisse mêlées au dégoût derrière cette façade. Il tendit une main vers le blond mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un coup.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Sa voix tremblait mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

-C'est bon maintenant, j'ai bien pris mon pied, tu as bien payé ta dette pour les leçons que je t'ai données mais ça s'arrête là. J'espère que tu n'attends pas un après quand même ?! Parce que tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Le Serpentard se détourna du brun et sortit de l'eau. Il essayait de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait son trouble mais n'étant pas sûr du résultat obtenu, il préférait ne pas faire face trop longtemps à Potter.

Harry le regarda faire alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements sur son corps encore trempé, ne comprenant rien. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Draco. Pourtant, il avait eut l'air d'apprécier et puis, il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque dette pour les cours de natation. Pourquoi le Serpentard se détournait-il si brusquement de lui. Il avait pourtant cru que lui aussi avait désiré ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait cru que lui aussi il commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus. Il avait cru que peut être, tous les deux, ils auraient pu… Mais non, il ne fallait pas y penser ! Apparemment Malfoy n'avait rien cru du tout lui ! Harry était toujours le seul à se faire des idées, à espérer qu'il se passe quelques chose. Mais il ne se passait jamais rien, jamais ce qu'il voulait. Encore une fois il avait souhaité que peut-être il y aurait eu un après entre Draco et lui, un après les cours de natation, mais manifestement ce n'était pas le cas de Draco.

Mais ce que Harry comprenait encore moins, c'était la panique qui transparaissait sur le visage du blond, il avait l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose.

Pourtant, la seule image qu'il garda en mémoire fut Draco qui quittait la pièce sans un regard pour lui après lui avoir dit qu'il avait bien pris son pied.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le Survivant flottait toujours à la surface de l'eau, le regard perdu dans le vague.

On avait encore profité de lui, on avait encore une fois eu une relation avec lui juste parce qu'il était le survivant ou pour son corps. Pas pour lui. Jamais pour lui.

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry au corps et au cœur fatigué que ses amis réceptionnèrent à la table du petit déjeuner.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Encore la veille, il paraissait si agité et, ce matin, il était à moitié amorphe. Pourtant, rien de particulier ne s'était passé, à leur connaissance. Il paraissait juste très fatigué ces dernier temps mais ses amis avaient mis ça sur une petite baisse de régime.

Harry ne dit pas une phrase de la journée, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes aux rares questions que lui posaient ses amis.

Plusieurs fois, il croisa Draco dans les couloirs et ils eurent deux cours ensemble. Il fut très tenté d'aller le voir, pour avoir une quelconque explication, mais le Serpentard ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Deux jours passèrent de la même manière mais ses amis ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ne connaissant pas les raisons de l'abattement d'Harry, celui-ci refusant de leur répondre, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de l'aider. De toute façon, même s'ils avaient été au courant de l'affaire, Harry doutait qu'ils puissent lui être d'une quelconque aide.

Harry ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes choses dans sa tête, les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait ressenti deux soirs plus tôt alors que Draco lui tournait le dos. Mais ça ne l'aidait absolument pas à refaire surface, au contraire. Il avait besoin de partir, de sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante de Poudlard. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'évader. Il devrait attendre les prochaines vacances qui n'arriveraient que dans cinq semaines.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de partir, alors il se contenta de s'évader dans le parc à la nuit tombée. Quelle sortie…

Sans qu'il n'en eut conscience, ses pas le menèrent à l'endroit où tout avait commencé et il se retrouva assis sur ce rocher qui les avait accueillis quelques jours plus tôt, Malfoy et lui, trempés et tremblants.

Il devrait s'en contenter.

Il était vraiment con ! Il lui suffisait de passer quelques jours avec Malfoy et le voilà en amoureux transis à revenir sur les lieux qui les avaient vus ensemble. Pathétique.

Surtout qu'il n'était pas amoureux ! D'accord, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Draco, quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas déplu mais une fois encore il s'était laissé emmener par ses désirs et le comportement du Serpentard le lui avait très bien fait comprendre.

Il en voulait à Malfoy mais encore plus à lui. Après tout, Draco ne lui avait rien promis, c'était lui et encore lui qui s'était laissé emporter à imaginer que si Draco l'embrassait c'était parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose.

Mais oui, oh oui il avait ressentit quelques chose ! Mais ça se situait au-dessous de la ceinture et pas au niveau du cœur.

Quel abruti.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Harry !!! Hurla le concerné dans la nuit tranquille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se soigne la connerie.

Harry se retourna brusquement à s'en tordre le cou. Derrière lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, plus beau que jamais avec ses cheveux éclairés par la Lune qui contrastaient avec sa robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Et puis tu sais, reprit Draco, impassible, tu n'es pas le seul à t'être comporté comme un abruti. D'autres personnes ont aussi fait des choses pas très réfléchies.

Harry avait la nette impression que Draco essayait de se faire pardonner mais il ne l'aurait pas parié. Ça ne l'empêchait tout de même pas d'être tendu en présence du Serpentard : si le blond était venu pour autre chose que pour s'excuser, Harry n'était pas d'humeur.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici Malfoy ? Lui demanda le brun d'un ton qu'il ne voulut pas si agressif mais qu'il n'essaya pas de retenir.

Derrière lui, Draco se tendit, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux mais pas non plus à quelques chose d'aussi froid. Mais il le méritait. Quel con il avait été de partir en disant cela ! De partir tout court en fait.

-Je te signale qu'à la base cet endroit est à moi Potter.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Harry, soupira le blond, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi.

Ledit Harry se crispa à l'emploi de son prénom. Pendant toutes leurs séances, ils ne s'étaient pas appelés par leur prénom et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, voilà qu'il s'y mettait. Mais bon, après tout, ils s'étaient quand même plus que caressés, ça créait certains liens, même si à présent, Harry n'en voulait plus, pas quand il n'y à rien à l'autre bout, pas tout seul.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? Si c'est pour reparler de l'autre soir, ce n'est pas la peine, je crois que tout a été dit.

-Non justement, tout n'a pas été dit. Ou plutôt, les vraies choses n'ont pas été dites. Je suis venu pour mettre tout au clair. Je suis venu pour…hum… m'excuser…

Draco détourna légèrement la tête, comme gêné. Ce qu'il était probablement d'ailleurs.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer : il aurait vraiment voulu que ça aille plus loin entre eux, il avait envie de prendre Draco dans ses bras, de le forcer à le regarder, de lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait tout. Mais il n'y avait rien, alors il n'avait pas le droit.

Il préféra se replier sur lui-même, les jambes remontées contre son torse et la tête toujours tournée vers le blond. Il attaqua le premier pour éviter t'être blessé trop vite.

-T'excuser de quoi Malfoy ? T'excuser de m'avoir lâcher comme ça au milieu de la piscine. De m'avoir pris pour ta putain qui à une dette envers toi ? D'avoir profiter de mon corps et d'être ensuite parti ?

Draco serra les poings le long de ses cuisses. Ça faisait mal, très mal de le voir le détester comme ça. Pendant toutes ses années, il avait été heureux que leur relation s'en tienne à ce stade mais plus maintenant, il ne voulait plus qu'il le déteste. Il ne voulait plus le détester. Il voulait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait été à deux doigts de toucher mais qu'il avait laisser échapper comme un con.

-Oui, de tout ça. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai eu…peur des conséquences de ce qu'on venait de faire.

-Quelles conséquences? Reprit Harry, toujours aussi énervé. Tu avais peur que quelqu'un découvre que tu avais branlé le Survivant ?

Harry n'aimait pas utiliser des paroles aussi crues mais autant dire ce qui était : Malfoy l'avait branlé un point c'est tout.

-Tu es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire Harry ?

-Oui.

-Alors ne t'étonnes pas qu'on te prenne pour une pute après.

Face au blond, les yeux d'Harry brillèrent de colère et ses poings se crispèrent sur la roche. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le blond et cette fois-ci, pas dans un but sexuel !

-Si tu es venu pour m'insulter Malfoy, tu peux repartir tout de suite ! Cracha le brun.

Draco se prit la tête dans la main. Non mais quel con. Il essayait laborieusement de réparer les chose et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'insulter !! Il faut croire que même dans des moments aussi importants, son naturel refaisait surface.

Il s'accroupit et regarda le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Harry ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je ne suis qu'un abruti, n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ! Enfin si, écoutes ce que je dis mais pas les conneries que je sors…enfin, euh, écoute seulement le bien que je dis de toi parce que c'est ce que je pense réellement. Depuis cette nuit, je ne pense que du bien de toi et que du mal de moi. Si je suis parti comme ça c'est que je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Tu es Potter, je suis Malfoy. Tu es sensé tuer Voldemort, tu incarnes le bien, la gentillesse, toutes les qualités honorables et moi, je suis…un Malfoy ! Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, si je reste avec toi, je ne pourrais que te faire du mal, même involontairement. Je ne suis pas fait pour une relation stable, surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu es trop…pur. Ce qui me semblait être un incroyable défaut de ta part il n'y a pas si longtemps, me paraît maintenant la plus grande des qualités. J'aurais tellement voulu rester avec toi dans cette piscine mais j'aurais fini par te tacher, te souiller. Et je dis ça sans aucune connotation sexuelle.

Draco lâcha un petit rire malheureux. Il se trouvait pitoyable. Le voilà rendu à ramper devant quelqu'un pour se faire pardonner. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et espérait bien de pas avoir à en prendre l'habitude. C'était une position assez inconfortable pour qu'il ne veuille pas l'expérimenter à nouveau. Il était en train de renier toute dignité en ne sachant même pas sur quoi ça allait aboutir. Peut-être quelque chose de très bien pour lui ou alors pour quelque chose de mauvais. Mais les derniers jours qu'il avait passé avec Harry, les nouveaux sentiments totalement inconnus qui avaient pris corps en lui valaient peut-être ce sacrifice. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver dans cette position vis-à-vis du Gryffondor, il ne s'attendait pas à développer de tels sentiments. Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à ça et il n'avait pas immédiatement réussi à interpréter les changements qui se produisaient en lui. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, cette…attirance autre que seulement sexuelle et le fait que ça soit pour Harry Potter ne l'avait pas du tout aidé à mettre ses idées au clair. Il n'était pas préparé à ça et avait failli passer à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer merveilleux pour lui. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre exactement mais il devait avouer que si leur relation avait des airs identiques aux autres couples de Poudlard qu'il avait si souvent envié alors il pourrait s'estimer heureux. Il avait tellement souhaité pouvoir connaître quelque chose de semblable aux autres relations autour de lui mais étant un Malfoy, il se croyait interdit de telle relation. Et pourtant, Harry lui avait fait effleurer de telle chose et lui, comme un abruti, il les avait rejeté. Et maintenant, peut-être était-ce trop tard pour lui, peut-être avait-il laissé passé sa chance ? En tout cas, il ferait tout son possible pour se rattraper. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner entre lui et Harry mais il voulait tenter l'aventure. Au moins une fois. Au moins une fois avant que tout ne devienne trop sombre dans sa vie.

Harry regarda longuement le blond devant lui qui n'osait pas le regarder, la tête baissée. Ses paroles tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il n'osait pas essayer d'en comprendre le vrai sens parce que c'était…c'était trop bon et il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Le Serpentard releva finalement la tête pour croiser le regard perdu du rouge et or.

-Pardon Harry mais je ne crois pas pouvoir être plus clair. Tout ce que je ressens est encore très embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se termine comme ça entre nous. Je veux dire, tous les deux, dans une piscine, en train de s'embrasser…et un peu plus… Je te jure que quand je t'ai proposé de t'apprendre à nager, je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. Je voulais seulement rester libre et en vie le plus longtemps possible et ça impliquait que tu ne devais pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir tué le Mage Noir. Et tu devais donc avoir le moins de points faibles possibles. Or la nage en était un. Si j'ai voulu te donner des leçons, c'était juste pour ça. Pas du tout pour que tu finisses dans mon lit ou, plutôt, avec moi dans la piscine. Sinon, je ne serais pas partis comme ça juste après…les préliminaires on va dire. Je serais resté pour plus. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais. Enfin si, je dois bien avouer qu'une fois lancé, je n'aurais pas dit non pour plus, surtout avec toi. Je ne peux pas nier que tu as un beau corps, que tu es beau tout simplement et que j'ai envie de toi. Même maintenant j'ai envie de toi mais il ne faut pas parce que tu…je…Raaah ! Je n'arrive plus à parler correctement !

Harry s'approcha du corps du blond et lui saisit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

-Calmes-toi Draco. J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, calmes-toi.

Doucement, il caressa le dos de la main pâle sous ses doigts.

-Non tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre ce que je veux dire, je parle n'importe comment, comment pourrais-tu me comprendre. ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je…je… je t'apprécie beaucoup. De plus en plus et ça me fait peur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je ne sais pas comment faire. J'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait un peu plus entre nous. Un peu plus que le sexe j'entends. Mais il faut que tu m'apprennes. Enfin, je veux dire, si toi aussi tu en as envie bien sûr ! Et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, pas après le comportement que j'ai eu envers toi. Je ne voudrais pas présumer que tu…

Sa dernière phrase fut coupée par les lèvres chaudes du brun qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, sans rien faire de plus puis Harry s'écarta. Devant lui, les yeux de Draco étaient remplis de désespoir.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire Harry. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Je m'en fiche, tu es assez bien pour moi et ça me suffit. Souffla Harry, à quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres pâles du blond.

Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans celui sincère du Gryffondor et un faible sourire éclaira enfin son visage. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard finalement.

-J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras Harry. Murmura Draco.

-Alors fais-le.

Doucement, le blond passa ses bras autour des épaules de son vis-à-vis et le tira contre lui. Trop instable dans sa position accroupie, Harry s'assit par terre et se tourna, collant son dos contre le torse de son partenaire. Draco suivit le mouvement et se retrouva assis sur la pierre froide, le Survivant entre ses jambes.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule du Serpentard, son regard tourné vers les étoiles que de rares nuages venaient cacher.

-Ça va devenir difficile pour toi Harry, être avec un fils de Mangemorts. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'attaque à toi pour ça. Et je ne veux pas qu'on s'attaque à moi pour t'atteindre parce que bon, mine de rien, je tiens un peu à la vie quand même. Un peu plus encore d'ailleurs depuis que je suis là avec toi…

-Oh, mais c'est que tu deviens sentimental !

Draco fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre du brun et lui pinça la peau à travers ses vêtements.

-Outch ! Oui, vas-y, fais-moi mal, j'adore ça ! Plaisanta Harry.

Derrière lui, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Harry ricana et se laissa aller contre le corps chaud et dur derrière lui.

-Je pense aussi qu'il ne faut pas le dire à trop de monde pour le moment. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de toi, bien au contraire. J'ai très envie de faire savoir à tout le monde que j'ai réussi à me dégotter un mec aussi bien foutu, rigola Harry, mais je crois qu'il y a trop de risques. Pour les raisons que tu viens de citer, et sûrement plein d'autres.

-Je pense aussi que c'est préférable. Ajouta Draco.

Et puis, c'était si nouveaux ces sentiments entre eux, si rapide. Rien ne prouvait qu'ils n'allaient pas bientôt retrouver leur ancien comportement. Peut-être n'étaient-il pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Leurs gué-guerres avaient peut-être duré trop longtemps pour qu'ils changent vraiment. Mais ils ne pourraient pas le savoir avant d'essayer. Alors ils essayeraient. Tous les deux. Tranquillement.

Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, écoutant simplement la respiration de leur partenaire remplir le silence de la nuit.

-Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que ça va être possible nous deux ? Je veux dire, c'est si soudain, du jour au lendemain presque.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer.

Draco se pencha à son oreille et se mit à la lui mordiller après lui avoir dit :

-Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord…

Lentement, il fit glisser sa langue le long du lobe pour descendre dans le cou du brun et venir couvrir de baisers sa gorge offerte.

Dans un même mouvement, Harry fit remonter ses mains le long des bras qui l'encerclaient pour venir les enfouir dans les fins et doux cheveux blonds.

Harry laissa échapper un faible soupir quand de longs doigts taquins vinrent titiller ses mamelons sous son t-shirt, envoyant des petits frissons de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale. Son dos se cambra pour venir à la rencontre de ses mains baladeuses, collant ses fesses contre l'entrejambe déjà à moitié réveillé de Draco.

Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent les cheveux blonds maintenant emmêlés et tirèrent légèrement dessus pour que les lèvres de son partenaire viennent enfin retrouver la place qui leur était due, à savoir, sur sa propre bouche qui n'attendait que ça.

Sans attendre, sa langue glissa dans la bouche entrouverte du Serpentard et alla en explorer les moindres recoins, leur faisant pousser à tous deux des petits soupirs de bien-être.

Les mains câlines du blond retracèrent le chemin inverse et revinrent flatter le ventre plat du rouge et or. Elles ne s'attardèrent que quelques secondes sur la peau bronzée avant de continuer leur descente vers des contrées plus sombres et plus attrayantes. Intentionnellement, ses doigts passèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du sexe du brun pour continuer leur course sur le haut de ses cuisses mais ce bref passage suffit à réveiller le plaisir d'Harry comme le révélait la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon. Une des mains du Survivant quitta la nuque blonde qu'elle était en train de caresser pour venir se poser sur celle qui caressait sa cuisse afin de la faire remonter un peu plus haut. Draco résista quelques secondes à peine mais finit par accorder son souhait à Harry. Alors que ses doigts venaient doucement toucher la bosse sous eux, Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieur d'Harry montrant que même s'il lui avait cédé cette bataille, c'était toujours lui qui avait la situation en main si on peut dire.

Et effectivement, il l'avait bien en main comme le prouvaient ses doigts baladeurs qui, après avoir déboutonner le pantalon noir, venaient de se glisser sous le tissu rêche et massait maintenait le membre gonflé du brun à travers le tissu du caleçon.

Harry s'agrippa au cou de Draco alors qu'un profond gémissement de plaisir venait de quitter sa gorge. Il glissa son autre main entre leurs deux corps et vint à son tour déboutonner le pantalon devenu très inconfortable dans lequel le sexe du Serpentard attendait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ses doigts passèrent bien vite la barrière de son caleçon et atterrirent sur le membre turgescent qu'il sortit de sa prison de toile. Suivant les mouvement que Draco effectuait sur son propre sexe, Harry caressa le sien.

Le brun releva la tête et sa bouche vint happer les lèvres gonflées qui lui faisaient face. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand la main fraîche du vert et argent rencontra la peau brûlante de sa virilité mais se laissa emporté par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Seuls sur leur rocher, Harry et Draco se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir comme en témoignaient les profonds soupirs qui leur échappaient.

Se sentant au bord de la libération, Harry remua passionnément les hanches dans le but de rencontrer le maximum de sensation avant la fin mais il n'eut le temps d'esquisser que quelques mouvement quand la jouissance le surprit. Il éjacula dans la main du blond, ses dents mordant la chair tendre de ses lèvres pour retenir le cri qui accompagnait sa délivrance.

La tête embrouillée de plaisir, il arrêta inconsciemment les mouvements de sa propre main sur le membre tendu de Draco. Celui-ci ne protesta pas malgré sa frustration, se contentant de prendre dans ses bras le corps alangui d'Harry. Ce dernier finit par se redresser et offrit un langoureux baiser à son partenaire, se retournant pour se retrouver face à lui. Un sourire provocateur flottant sur ses lèvres, Harry exerça une légère pression sur le torse du blond, le forçant à s'allonger sous lui. Il enleva prestement la chemise du blond, arrachant plus que déboutonnant les boutons qui le séparaient encore de la peau lisse du torse où ses lèvres atterrirent finalement avec plaisir. Il suçota brièvement les mamelons rose avant d'amorcer sa descente, laissant dans son sillage une traînée de feu. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur la peau du ventre, sentant l'impatience et la frustration du blond sous lui.

Il sortit un bout de langue qu'il fit lentement glisser le long du membre tendu. Une fois parvenu au gland déjà humide, il refit le chemin inverse en enfouissant cette fois-ci le long sexe de Draco entre ses lèvres.

Le blond rejeta violemment la tête en arrière et se cambra sous les caresse qui lui étaient asséné. Un long cri sortit de sa gorge, déchirant le silence.

Alors que la bouche du brun allait et venait sur sa virilité tendue, des râles de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir le mouvement de ses hanches afin de ne pas blesser son partenaire mais c'était surtout la prise ferme des mains d'Harry sur son bassin qu'il l'en empêchait. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, si proche de la jouissance et pourtant si loin.

Rapidement, Draco tangua entre les deux rives du plaisir.

-Harry, haleta-t-il, je vais bientôt…bientôt…oh oui ! Je vais bientôt jouir.

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase d'avertissement qu'il se libéra dans l'antre chaude du brun. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de recul que la semence chaude envahissait déjà sa bouche. Il déglutit péniblement et se releva.

Draco, qui avait remarqué la grimace de dégoût d'Harry, se prit la tête entre les mains, le dos toujours collé contre la pierre froide.

-Et merde, je suis vraiment désolé Harry ! Mais quel con je fais ! J'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt.

Il se redressa et prit le corps chaud du brun entre ses bras.

-Tu sais, si tu avais recraché, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris.

Harry rigola faiblement et lui présenta un doux sourire.

-C'est pas grave.

Et pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambe et l'embrassa profondément, mêlant leurs salives au goût amer qui lui restait dans la bouche. Ses mains repartir à l'exploration du corps qui se trouvait près de lui, caressant son dos, son torse, ses reins, son ventre et son sexe qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller de nouveau sous les douces attentions qui lui étaient fourni.

-Hum, tu n'en as jamais assez, hein ? Questionna Draco, les yeux rieurs.

-Non, jamais !

Et pour le prouver, Harry croisa ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et commença à se frotter contre sa virilité tendue. Draco fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes qui se présentaient à lui et, à travers le caleçon, titillèrent l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa des grognements de plaisir qui se mêlaient à ceux plus bas de Draco provoqués par les attouchements qu'il subissait lui-même.

Draco commença à descendre le pantalon qui le gênait pour parvenir à ses fin, forçant Harry à se redresser pour l'enlever complètement. Mais au lieu de reprendre sa place initiale, il saisit le corps du blond sous lui et le retourna, le ventre contre la pierre froide. Draco le laissa lui enlever son propre pantalon à son tour mais commença à s'interroger quand Harry plaqua son corps contre son dos et amorça des mouvements de poussée contre ses fesses cambrées vers lui, frottant son sexe tendu contre les deux lobes de chair que recouvrait encore le tissus de son caleçon.

-Harry, tu ne comptes pas… ?

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? Demanda Harry, surpris, en suspendant ses gestes. Arrêtes-moi surtout si c'est le cas.

-Non c'est pas ça, j'en ai très envie. Oh oui, très envie. Mais euh… je n'ai jamais…pas dans cette position, dans ce sens je veux dire.

-Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi. Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dominé, que ce soit dans la vie ou au lit, et ce que proposait Harry, bien que très tentant, lui faisait un peu peur.

-Je te promet que tu vas apprécier, enfin j'espère. J'irais doucement et tu m'arrêteras si jamais ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

Draco se sentait vraiment dans une position inférieure, sentiments renforcés par les attentions que lui portait Harry, mais il lui faisait confiance. Aussi acquiesça-t-il.

Harry reprit plus calmement ses mouvements, embrassant dans un même temps la peau du dos qui s'offrait à ses lèvres. Peu à peu, les soupirs de plaisir de Draco vinrent croiser les siens.

Harry sentit que Draco glissait sa main sous lui pour aller se caresser mais il voulait que son attention soit entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'il lui faisait. Il voulait que ça aille lentement, qu'ils prennent tous les deux un maximum de plaisir pour leur première fois ensemble. Alors il alla saisir cette main baladeuse et l'éloigna du sexe du blond. Draco poussa un grognement de frustration et dès qu'Harry le lâcha, sa main repartit à l'attaque.

Harry sourit de son obstination mais ne le laissa pas faire. Il saisit une deuxième fois sa main et la plaqua sur le rocher, à quelques centimètre de la tête blonde. Draco essaya de la libérer mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise, continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Devant l'obstination du blond, Harry se pencha et lui mordit la base de l'épaule. Pas suffisamment pour laisser des marques mais assez pour le faire arrêter de bouger.

Draco grogna de protestation mais abandonna. Harry passa un petit cou de langue sur la morsure. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'entrer dans le corps chaud de Draco qui s'agitait sous lui, accompagnant ses mouvements de poussée.

Harry glissa alors une main dans le caleçon de Draco, contre ses fesses et alla taquiner l'entrée chaude du blond. Le Serpentard haleta quand, d'une petite poussée, Harry fit pénétrer un de ses doigts entre les muscles contractés.

-Tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas surtout.

-Non ! Ne t'arrêtes pas. Protesta le vert et argent.

Harry sourit devant tant d'empressement mais le comprenait parfaitement : lui aussi aurait tellement voulu s'enfouir dans cette antre chaude qui l'attendait, maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Draco. Il devait prendre son temps et bien le préparer. Ce qu'il fit en faisant entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Cette fois-ci, le corps de Draco se crispa. Il haletait mais de douleur. Harry embrassait son dos et sa nuque, essayant de l'apaiser par ses baisers. Petit à petit, il sentit l'étau autour de ses doigts se relâcher de plus en plus. Les halètements se transformèrent alors en soupirs, soupirs de plaisir. Délicatement, Harry retira ses doigts et enleva leurs caleçons trop gênants.

Il passa un bras sous le corps de Draco, lui releva les hanches et plaça son sexe à son entrée.

Il suspendit son geste quelques secondes, laissant le temps au blond de refuser si jamais il le souhaitait mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, Draco attendait plus qu'impatient que le membre d'Harry entre enfin en lui. La tendresse et l'attention que lui portait le brun l'empêchait de trop redouter ce moment. Il bougea faiblement les fesses, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt et Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Tout doucement, il pénétra dans le corps chaud de Draco. L'étau qui se resserrait autour de lui le faisait haleter et il devait puiser dans tout sa volonté pour ne pas entrer brutalement d'un coup.

Draco poussait de petits gémissements de douleur qu'Harry essaya de dissiper en caressant le sexe du blond sous lui. Avant d'être complètement entré, il amorça de léger va-etvient, essayant d'habituer le corps sous lui à cette intrusion.

Peu à peu, les gémissements de douleur se turent et furent remplacés par des petits soupirs de plaisir. Ce fut le signal pour Harry qui amorça des mouvements plus amples.

Soutenant toujours le corps du blond d'un de ses bras, l'autre posé près de sa tête, Harry accéléra le mouvement, bougeant de façon plus anarchique, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Alors qu'un feu brûlant les envahissait, Harry se força à ralentir et sortit du corps de son amant. Draco poussa un soupir de frustration alors qu'Harry s'allongeait sur la pierre. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais comprit quand le brun l'attira à califourchon sur lui. Harry passa langoureusement ses mains sur le torse du blond alors que celui-ci se positionnait au-dessus du membre du Survivant. Lentement, il se laissa glisser le long de la hampe tendue. Cette fois-ci au-dessus, ce fut Draco qui mena la danse, ondulant des hanches, se redressant et redescendant le long du membre brûlant.

Au bord de la jouissance, Harry saisit dans sa main le sexe du blond et amorça de profondes caresses. Leurs cris mélangés perçaient le silence. Le rythme s'accéléra brutalement, les rapprochant de plus en plus tous les deux de l'extase finale. N'y tenant plus, Draco craqua et se libéra sur le corps du brun allongé sous lui dans un long cri. Sentant le fourreau de chair se resserrer autour de lui, Harry ne tint pas longtemps non plus alors que Draco continuait à l'accompagner malgré son état languissant. Il se redressa rapidement et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond, étouffant le cri qu'il proféra alors que l'orgasme l'envahissait.

Épuisé, il retomba sur le dos et réceptionna le corps de Draco qui suivit le mouvement. La respiration haletante, Harry referma ses bras autour des épaules de son amant. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, laissant le temps aux brumes de plaisir de les quitter. Draco vint enfouir sa tête contre le torse bronzé et Harry caressa calmement ses cheveux fins.

Ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux, dans cette position, qu'aucun n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Malheureusement, le vent frais les fit rapidement frissonner maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée.

Draco se redressa au-dessus du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit dû lui plaire car il se pencha et échangea un long baiser avec Harry. De nouveaux, leurs mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre dans une volonté d'en découvrir les moindre recoins.

Harry puisa dans toute sa volonté pour s'arrêter et repoussa délicatement Draco.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, on va attraper froid.

-Hum, fut la réponse du blond qui ne cessait d'embrasser la bouche humide de son compagnon.

-Draco…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Et c'est à regret que le Serpentard se recula et finit par se lever. Harry se redressa à son tour et fit face au blond qui lui saisit la taille et le rapprocha de son corps.

-Harry ? Tu veux…euh…venir dans ma chambre…pour la nuit. Juste pour dormir bien sûr !

Harry caressa le bas du ventre du vert et argent sans rien répondre, à la limite des fins poils blonds.

-Ou pour un peu plus…

Harry effleura le sexe du blond et caressa le haut de sa cuisse.

-Bon d'accord, pour beaucoup plus ! Viens !

Et tous deux se rhabillèrent, échangeant de temps à autre de petits baisers avant de reprendre le chemin du château.

Leur nuit fut très courte. Ils s'embrassèrent souvent, s'explorèrent mutuellement quelques fois et, contre toute attende, parlèrent beaucoup, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il fut également convenu que leurs leçons de natation devaient continuer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'Harry avait subitement appris à nager correctement. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain soir à la piscine de la salle-sur-demande. Pour nager, seulement pour nager ! Ils auraient tout le temps ensuite pour expérimenter d'autre choses.

Draco et Harry réussir à s'esquiver plusieurs fois pendant la journée et se retrouvèrent pour quelques minutes à s'embrasser tendrement et parfois plus passionnément. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus à leur grand désespoir.

Ils savait bien qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir mais avant de pouvoir en venir aux choses sérieuses, ils devraient d'abord nager.

À l'heure prévue, Draco se rendit à la salle-sur-demande. Il avait quitté le brun une heure plus tôt mais n'était pas mécontent de le revoir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Harry l'attendait sagement dans l'eau du bassin où seul son torse dépassait. Déjà près pour leur leçon, il ne manquait que le professeur.

Draco le regarda avec envie mais déception. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'Harry lui avait demandé de venir pour continuer les cours de natation, il pensait que c'était une excuse pour passer du temps avec lui une fois le couvre-feu passé. Mais manifestement il avait eu tord : le Gryffondor avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux leur petite leçon. Dommage. Mais bon, il aurait bien une ou deux occasions pour tripoter Harry.

D'un air las, Draco commença à se dévêtir. La soirée s'annonçait beaucoup moins excitante qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Draco, l'interpella Harry, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ma brasse, est-ce que j'ai encore des progrès à faire ?

-Deux secondes, râla-t-il, attend que je sois près pour…

Mais la fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Devant lui, Harry s'était mis à nager laborieusement, ses petites fesses nues sortant de l'eau par intermittence alors qu'il effectuait ses mouvements. Une fois arrivé au milieu du bassin, il se tourna sur le dos et se laissa flotter, révélant son…absence totale de maillot !

Draco se sentit rapidement réagir à la vue de ce corps nu maintenant rien qu'à lui.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, lui répondit le blond d'une voix enrouée en entrant dans l'eau tiède, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider et te… prendre en main.

Finalement, la soirée n'allait pas être si affreuse.

* * *

Voila, ce petit two shot est finie!

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment. En tout cas, ça a été mon cas en l'écrivant ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Tabourette.


End file.
